Hot For Teacher
by monteithh
Summary: fabrevans au; Quinn Fabray is a senior in high school, she lives in a broken home but is a high achiever until she gets a crush on her teacher; Rated M for reasons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Days at Westminster High School, San Francisco California, can be quite brutal. Every person at this school has a label, whether it was a jock, slut, miss popular, nerd; everyone had a label, except me. My name is Quinn Fabray, I am a nobody. I haven't got a label, other than that weird girl who doesn't talk. I have never had a boyfriend; I have never kissed a guy. Well unless you count a small encounter in kindergarten where the guy kissed me so I would get off the jungle gym. It was the first day of senior year; I turn 18 in a few months. I want to go to UCLA to study photography or media so I took the opportunity to take those as electives this year. I usually hated the good electives, the jocks and cheerleaders would take those classes as a way to bludge. It ruins it for the rest of us! Well only I considering I'm the only one who takes it seriously. I walk into a small classroom; it had various posters on media, designing and computers at every desk.

I sat at a desk right in the middle, next to two girls who seemed to be a lesbian couple, they were cheerleaders. One Hispanic and the other blonde like myself. The laughter and paper throwing of each student gave me a headache; can this class just end please? I'm tired of being hit in the head by paper balls. The class went silent as our media teacher walked inside and cleared his throat to get the classes attention. My eyes shot out and my hand flew from under the right side of my face. He was perfect, he had shortish blonde hair, he had the face of an angel, his lips were amazing and wow he was fit. _Stay focused_ I said to myself. I don't need any more distractions. He looked about 23, yes! No wedding ring. Maybe he's gay? No he's too masculine to be gay.

"Hi guys, my names Mr Evans. I'll be your media studies teacher for the year." Mr Evans said, placing several books on his desk which was located at the front of the classroom.

Class went for 45 minutes and I kept ogling him as he sat there discussing animation. _Write notes Quinn for god sakes, write notes, but he's so hot. Stop it _I shouldn't let this get to me.

"-and that's how you can get that effect, adding music to your background is also a similar way. Um you there, can you repeat what I just said?" He said, pointing directly at me, _shit _I wasn't paying attention. _You're so hot, how can you be a teacher, you're going to make me fail you asshole. _

"Um, I-I don-"I hesitated, he furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"Well pay attention then miss-"this was his indication for me to tell him my name.

"Fabray..Quinn"

"Well next time pay attention Miss Fabray. Vacation is over." He sat at his desk. The bell rang and all my classmates rushed out of their like a pack of sheep. I tried to escape without making awkward eye contact at Mr Evans but he caught me.

"Miss Fabray."

"Quinn..."

"Okay Quinn, take a seat." He motioned for me to take a seat at a desk at the front of the classroom; I shifted between the spaces of the computer so I could see what he wanted.

"It says here you're quite a succeeding student. Is there any reason why you weren't paying attention to my class today?" He looked so sweet; he wasn't an asshole teacher like most of the young ones here are. For instance, Mr Garner the math teacher, he's in his mid 20s and thinks his arrogant smug charm can charm his way into being an asshole. Thank god junior year is over.

"I'm sorry sir; the fact school is back in session makes my head spin. I'll pay attention next time. "I tried not to sound nervous. This guy was my teacher, not my boss. Why am I so nervous?

"Well good." Oh god, he just gave me the cutest smile. Quinn this is your teacher, stop it.

"Can I ask you a favour Mr Evans? I'm looking to do this in college next year and I would really love it if I could get a head start. All the other imbeciles in this class don't seem to give about anything in this class. I would really appreciate it." I said in the most calm, non flirty tone I could do. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Sure! I would love to give you extra credit; you seem like a smart girl though? But I'm sure a little extra help would go well with your college application." He started to write down on a piece of note paper. I watched his every movement, the way his hands moved, the way his lips moved, his body language. _Come on Quinn he could have a girlfriend, a guy hot like that always has a girlfriend stop _my head was shouting at me. He walked over to me and handed me a piece of paper, it stated _Sam Evans, 24 Mountain View Ave, +311-442-959 _so I have his phone number and address, and this is not good for me at all. He smiled at me and sat on a chair next to me. As he got closer, I could smell him, he smelt of the most beautiful and expensive aftershave, the way his tie was wrapped perfectly around the collar of his dark red dress shirt, you could see the outline of his muscles.

"Whenever you are free after school, contact me and I'll arrange it. Now you better go home, the first day is always full of stress. Good afternoon Quinn." He smiled at me and continued to write and grade papers. I smiled and nodded, walking out the door. I didn't want to sound like a complete idiot considering I screamed in my head when he gave me his details. Next he's going to tell me he has a girlfriend, my heart will break. Shit, why am I thinking that? He's your teacher!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

SAMS POV;  
>School had been in session for 3 weeks now, I love my new job. I just graduated college a year ago and now I'm finally starting my life. San Francisco is amazing, but I've been too busy behind the books to actually see the place. I have made friends with a few of the teachers here but they're all boring and smell of old coffee. I love teaching, except the students here are obviously only here due to law and their parents forcing them out of bed and onto the school bus but there was something about her, she was an amazing student, good grades, she did well in activities and I can tell by the look on her face the other students irritate her. She has a pretty face; I have no idea why she wants to take it into media and not show business or modelling.<p>

"Mr Evans, I need to ask you to give me an extension on our paper that was due today." Quinn confronted me at my desk in 4th period; I didn't have her that day. She looked upset, like she had been crying, her blonde hair was tangled at the ends like she didn't bother to brush it, her eyes were red, bloodshot, and you could see the stains on where there were tears.

"Sure Quinn, is everything okay?" I needed to ask, it's my authority as a teacher to make sure my students were safe. If she's trying to hurt herself or something is seriously wrong at home, I'm obliged to tell the school board. Just like any underage sex, drug use, self harm, domestic violence. She looked at me, trying not to cry and turned away.

"I'm fine." She said in the weakest voice. She was usually strong, a strong girl that didn't care about anything. Something was seriously wrong. I stood up, walked over to the door and closed it. I had to get it out of her.

"Quinn, something's wrong. You can tell me, really." She sat down in front of my desk, she slammed her head against my desk so hard, everything on it rattled and I could feel it myself. Then she started to break down.

"I-it's m-my parents. T-they fight all the time where it gets to the point I want to pack up and leave. Then, when I tell them to stop. My daddy attacks me. I try to stop it, I just don't want to get hurt anymore." She hesitated to tell me, I could see. She sucked back sobs to try and get her story straight. I had a whole new respect for her.

"Mr Evans, I just don't want to go home." Quinn said, looking up at me. I felt deep sympathy for her, my gut ached as I watched this poor girls heart break. My parents were always fond of each other, a few bickers every now and then but not enough. My mom gave me the wooden spoon when I was younger and I would back chat, that's about all the beating I got at home.

"Quinn-I-I haven't had any personal experience with family issues like this. I wouldn't know what to do." She looked at me like she was a little kid who just got told Santa wasn't real.

"B-But I can help you, I have lived here for a month now and I haven't seen the place. The Bay, I haven't even been on a cable car. So would you like to show me around? We could take your camera and do some photography for your next assignment?" She looked at me with a smile and simply nodded.

"Cool, well just meet me by my car after school. We can drive to the mall and catch a cable car from there?" I told her.

"I'd love to." She smiled and walked out the door.

Xxxxxx

Quinn was excited for her "date" with Mr Evans. She knew it wasn't an official date, she knew it was just his way to make her feel better. After all, it was his job as a teacher to make her feel good. As soon as the afternoon bell rang, she grabbed her bag and ran immediately to his car. She knew which car it was, she would look at him from a distance as he left school every afternoon. It was a polished new black corolla with two doors. A voice in Quinns head was in high spirits; he's obviously not a family man. She stood next to his car, trying not to make it awkward for the students walking past her. Yes, Quinn had a huge crush on Mr Evans but feelings could not be reciprocated.

Sam ran to his car, looking slightly worried. Quinn's face looked of confusion.

"Sorry, I had a meeting. I wasn't warned so don't think I stood you up." He gave her his signature charming smirk.

"Oh no, I just got out too. Good timing." She lied.

"Shall we head off? We can stop and get something to eat, if you're hungry that is. I know the food in the cafeteria isn't all that it's cracked up to be." He laughed.

"Sure, I wouldn't mine a pb&j right now to be honest." Quinn opened the door to his car and got inside. Sam did the same.

"Do your parents know where you are? I don't want any worries." Sam asked her, putting on his seatbelt.

"Yeah, I sent a text to mom. She will be asleep after 5pm anyway since Daddy comes home at 6pm. They never know I'm there anyway. She's fine with it." Quinn looked over at him, clicking in her seatbelt and smiling. Sam pulled out of the school parking lot, making sure no one would see him with a pretty young student in his car. His knuckles gripped the steering wheel. He looked nervous.

"Mr Evans are you okay?" Quinn noticed as he was acting different.

"You can call me Sam outside of school Quinn." He chuckled. "No it's just; I don't want anyone to be suspicious that I have you in the car with me." He smiled at her and drove onto the road, heading towards the bay. Quinn would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She had a crush on this guy, this guy being her teacher. She started to play it safe, patting down the material of her dress, pulling out her phone and pretending to text.

"So Quinn, what got you into media?" Sam asked, trying to establish a conversation.

"Well when I was in my freshman year, I was the school yearbook co-ordinator. Which required me to do a lot of video and photography work? Loved it ever since. I also like journalism." Quinn shot him a smile.

"You're just full of achievements aren't you?" He laughed, looking at the road. Quinn instantly had butterflies; he wasn't a teacher to her. He felt like someone she could connect with. Her friend.

"So...Sam, why did you want me to come along to this? Wouldn't your girlfriend get a bit weird about you hanging out with a student?" Quinn asked, hesitating his name as she is used to calling him Mr Evans and hinting the word "girlfriend" to see if he's single or not.

"Oh, well I don't have one. I broke up with mine before college graduation so." He looked down, and then frowned. Quinn felt horrible for asking that, but inside she smiled a little and her inner self did a small dance of celebration. _God damn he's your teacher stop _she thought.

"She had other goals, now she's married with a kid on the way. It's surprising what can happen in the spare of a year isn't it?" Sam looked at the road.

"I was dating Finn Hudson for awhile; he turned into a bit of an asshole." Quinn covered her mouth, realizing she just used a profanity in front of her teacher.

"Quinn, Quinn, we're friends here. We aren't at school; you can use your mouth like a sailor all you wish. Why him? He's a bit of a jerk? I subbed Mr Roe's math class and he was such...dim-witted." Sam laughed a little.

"It never worked out, I guess I'm saving it for marriage and after I graduate college." As Quinn looked out the window, they pulled into a parking lot.

**A/N:** Hey guys, now just a word of warning. I write most of these chapters at school, so sorry if there are a few mistakes. I try my best really! I hope you like it, I got the idea of this fic from a graphic I made and people requested the fic, so I gave it to them and sorry if the first few chapters are boring, it gets better, I promise.

10 more reviews and I'll publish chapter 3 :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam and Quinn were sitting at the back, enjoying a ride on a cable car. Quinn didn't seem fascinated, she had rode cable cars since she was little but she kept staring at him through the corner of her eye. As he looked out the window, Quinn out of sight, she would stare at him. Even thought she couldn't see his face, she was so fascinated by his backside. The car stopped, Sam moved aside to let Quinn go first and they hopped off their stop. They walked straight to the beach. There were people everywhere, young girls in bikinis, elderly women in their old fashion swim suits, men of all ages in Speedos.

"Oh my god, how can that guy wear that? I mean I wouldn't be caught dead in a Speedo." Sam said, laying down two towels on the ground. One for Quinn and himself.

"It is rather unpleasant, but if he feels comfortable in what he is wearing then I don't see the problem." Quinn slipped off her shoes, sat down on the towel looking at Sam.

"What kind of teenage girl talks like that?" Sam chuckled.

"I'm from a high class family, I was told to sit up straight and use a proper vocabulary since the age of 3. My mom forced me into the debutante when I was 13. I was the youngest girl there." Quinn looked down, laughing at the suppressed memories.

"I would love to see photos." Sam alleged. He looked out into the ocean, looking at girls in their swimsuits. Quinn felt a little jealous, but she had no reason to be. This was never going to happen, not ever. As much as she hoped. At her family get together a couple of weeks ago, she got the wish bone. Immediately she wished to be his girlfriend, then she snapped out of it. She's even had sex dreams about him, which was a little overboard. During class last week, instead of forming techniques on the computer she was imagining Mr Evans taking her right on his desk during lunch. Those papers flying off the floor, her favourite dress torn because he was itching to get to her body. _Snap out of it, Jesus Christ _Quinn thought, shaking her head and looking at him.

"So tell me about yourself Sam, why are you a media teacher?" Quinn asked.

"Well I'm into comic books, I love all that drawing, animation stuff. So I decided to study it in college, do an animating course. I tried it out for a few weeks and I couldn't get work. So I did a teaching degree online and bam that is how I am where I am now." Sam started to play with the sand located on his right. Trying not to dirty his clean dress shirt.

"Oh, well that's wonderful. I wouldn't teach though, High school is hard enough I wouldn't want to go back again." Quinn said.

"Well I was a jerk in high school. I had the head cheerleader for a girlfriend; I was quarterback of the football team. We dated until college graduation. I-I caught her kissing some medicine student behind the podium. Worst day of my life." Sam looked down, Quinn instantly felt guilty.

"Was she you're only girlfriend?" Quinn asked?

"Well yeah, we dated for 6 years. She was amazing, long red hair, blue eyes, curves that just made you want to...anyway the point is we never worked out. She got sick of waiting." Sam didn't want to make this discussion inappropriate and awkward for Quinn, and himself.

"Waiting for what." Quinn asked.

"Quinn, you're my student I can't discuss these things with you. "

"And I told you about my personal life. Come on, like you said, we're friends here." Quinn giggled, she just needed to know. Sam smacked his hand down in the sand and laughed.

"Alright alright! W-we dated for 6 years...we never...did it."

"Did what?"

"It." Sam looked awkward, embarrassed to say the least. His cheeks changed to a shade of red and he looked away.

"Wow, I never would have thought." Quinn laughed a little. He was a virgin, _but he's so hot. A stud. _Quinn thought. How could someone like him be a virgin?

"Sorry I've freaked you out now haven't I?" Sam looked at her, a tone of worry in his voice.

"No! No, it's okay. I've heard worse." Quinn said trying to make him feel less awkward.

The rest of their night went well; after staying at the beach for an hour, they walked up the bay, taking photos of various landscapes and objects. They went on the merry go round and decided to head home, it was 8pm and Quinns parents would start to question. Once they got off the cable car ride, back to the mall Sam drove her home. The ride home was quiet, in fact so quiet, Quinn dozed off to rest her head on the window of the car and fell asleep. Sam pulled up into her driveway; he couldn't help but smile at the angelic human sleeping inside his car. It hurt him to wake her up. He touched her arm softly to nudge her and called out her name over again to wake her up. Quinn finally woke up, realizing where she was.

"Crap, sorry. I was exhausted!" She leaned over the console to hug him, he returned the hug. She got out of his car and ran to her front door; she turned to face him and waved. He honked his horn and drove off.

Quinn walked inside her home, it was nice. It had expensive air looms around, photos and portraits surrounding the walls, expensive furniture that looks modern yet antique. She could hear her parents squabbling from the kitchen; she chose her best to ignore it. Her younger sister Kiara ran from the kitchen crying, she immediately ran into her older sisters arms and sobbed. She was 9 years old.

"Quinnie, mommy and daddy are fighting again. Daddy threatened mommy and now she won't stop yelling." The little girl held back sobs trying to explain her story to Quinn.

"Kia, we'll go upstairs. It's late, you should be in bed. I'll help you with your homework and we will ignore them okay?" Kiara nodded, the little blonde haired girl ran upstairs. Quinn walked into the kitchen to see what was going on with her parents. They were standing near a bench top, yelling at one another. Once Quinn entered the room, the yelling stopped.

"Ahh sweetheart, how was school?" Her mother asked.

"Fine, I had to go around San Francisco with my Media teacher and a few others to take photographs." Quinn lied about the others being there. She didn't want her parents to question why she was with just her teacher who she had a crazy crush on.

"Quinnie, I wish you would stop with this photography stuff." Her mother started caressing her hair and smiled from behind.

"I wish you would do something more...useful as a career. Like nursing or even a doctor!" Quinn moved away from her mother.

"Mom we've been through this! I don't want to be a doctor or a nurse or a lawyer or any career like that. I want to be a media photographer, a journalist." Quinn walked to the refrigerator to get a glass of lemonade.

"Be more realistic honey." Her dad said in a quiet tone.

"So being a lawyer or a doctor isn't realistic? You know how hard it is to maintain those careers? I'm 18, I can make up my own mind." Quinn walked out of the room to meet her sister.

She walked up into her bedroom, to see her younger sister sitting on her bed. She was looking through a book, in fact her diary. Quinn ran up to her sister and snatched the book out of her hands.

"Kiara! Don't read that, it's personal." Quinn said looking furious. She couldn't be mad at her sister, she loved her more than anyone.

"Who's Sam? Is he cute? Is he your boyfrienddddd?" Kiara teased.

"Shut up, and no. He's my teacher." Quinn giggled.

"Eww Quinn, that's yuck! Why was there a love heart around his name?" Her sister asked.

"Go to bed Kiara." Kiara giggled and ran into her bedroom, knowing her sister secret. Quinn had nothing to worry about, Kiara was too young to understand or tell anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so the story gets M rated from here on really. Just bare with me I DO write these chapters either at school or work so doesn't mind my mistakes. Thank you! X**

Chapter 4

The next few weeks went by seriously quickly. Sam and Quinn didn't go out on any more minor dates, 3 weeks have passed and Quinn is dying to ask him out again. She wasn't failing, so she couldn't use tutoring as an excuse, she was quite independent and Sam knew that. She couldn't lower her grades as her parents would kill her, she couldn't just ask him for help without looking suspicious. But it hit her, have another dilemma. Her home life had been surprisingly great, Kiara was caught crying and told her parents to stop fighting, to make their little girl feel safer, they kept to themselves. So she decided to make up a lie. It hurt her to ever lie to Sam, she felt for him a lot. She lied to him about dating Finn Hudson, she didn't want to come off as a nobody. So she might not lie to him completely, worse case scenario. Quinn was in media, she was spending class as usual, using her peripheral vision to perve on Mr Evans. Thank god Quinn knew exactly what he was talking about, he was standing in front of a projector, showing the students how to animate a scene on a video game. All Quinn could see was his toned body, how his tight dark blue dress shirt was clung to his body and the way his arms would show muscle every time he moved his arms up and down the presentation. As the bell rang, Quinn ran to the man she was dreaming about, the man she constantly looked at like she never looked at any other boy in high school. He wasn't a boy, no he was a man. A 23 year old man. As everyone left, Quinn walked up to Sams desk looking for help.

"Hey Mr Evans, I need your advice." Quinn looked at him; he nodded and motioned for her to take a seat. As she took her seat, she sighed.

"I'm in love." Quinn divulged into a simple lie. Sam smiled a little.

"Oh, well what's the advice? I'm the last person to talk to about this kind of stuff Quinn; I haven't experienced the full love experience." Sam exclaimed.

"You don't know him, he's in college. His name is Liam. He's a freshman. We met a couple of days ago." Quinn lied again. Sam looked at her, looking a little upset.

"Oh, how did you meet?" _Quick Quinn make something up, a coffee shop? No too obvious. A park? No too cheesy, wait got it!_

"My little sisters school play. His little brother is friends with her." Quinn lied, again.

"Oh well that's great, I'm happy for you. Are you sure it's love? I mean you just met the guy?" Sam blurted that out, trying not to sound rude. He sounded a little jealous.

"He's amazing; he's so fit and amazing. He loves media too! He taught me how to use a tablet properly." Quinn wasn't exactly lying to him. Maybe the name and the fact he was a freshman in college, but he was a teacher, sitting right in front of her. Sam also taught her how to use a graphics tablet, so she wasn't wrong there either.

"Well I'm happy for you Quinn but I'm afraid I haven't got any words. I'm a hopeless romantic." Sam said.

"Oh, well at least I got to tell someone." Quinn smiled and started to walk out the door, Sam had no reaction Quinn was looking for, and she got shitty and decided to leave. Before she walked out, she heard her name being called.

"Yes?" She turned around, flounced more like it. Trying to look hot and innocent at the same time.

"Our camp is next week. I'm afraid we haven't got your permission forms yet. Could you hand them in tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Quinn nodded and flounced out the door. She reminded him of a sweet flower he would pick out in the fields when he worked on his photography. Ethics and rules regulate on the fact students and teachers aren't meant to mix, but Sam had a bad yet amazing feeling about this one.

Xxxx

"_Quinn, just…just touch me. Please." Sam moaned against her neck, nipping at it softly._

"_It's not right Sam...I'm your student." Quinn whimpered as his hands wondered in between her legs, feeling the heat coming out of her vagina. Sam pressed two of his fingers against her damp, black lace panties. Quinns right arm was wrapped around his neck, he was behind her, massaging the outside of her panties._

"_I don't care right now." Sam picked her up and layed her down on the bed and started tugging at her panties with his teeth. Quinn laid there, moaning from the flames that emerged from the pit of her stomach. She kept moving her hips up, the more he touched her the more she begged and pleaded for him to be inside of her, to make love to her. Sam pressed his muscular body against her, trying not to crush her, his lips met with her neck as his fingers met with her entrance. Quinns hands ran down to his toned abs, moaning every time his lips met with her skin. She could feel his breath against her neck and then it hit her, his fingers merged their way inside of her. _

"_Oh fuck, mmmm fuck." Quinn moaned, biting her lip and arching her back. Her legs were bent as Sam was between them. _

"_I'm ready for you Quinn." Sam said, naked between her legs ready to make love to her. _

_Beep beep beep beep_

"Eughhhhhhhhhh." Quinn groaned, rolling over to hit her alarm clock, her other hand inside her panties. Her eyes went wide, realizing that was just a dream. A really hot dream. Quinn had been having sex dreams about Mr. Evans for months now. She got out of bed and looked at her daily calendar. _School camp, great._ Ever since Quinns reoccurring sexual dreams about Sam, she couldn't look at him the same. She had sat in the library, texting her imaginary boyfriend Liam to make sure Sam was watching her. Today was the day of school camp, getting trapped in the middle of the woods with her idiot peers, having to go to the toilet behind a tree, having to go on hikes. As fit as Quinn was, she hated any form of physical movement that didn't involved dancing. Quinn packed her bags for camp, kissed her little sister and mother goodbye as her father drove her to the meeting point where the students and teachers were gathering. The car ride was silent, she never went away. She was gone for 4 days, but it was the longest she has left the house for. Her father finally parked in the parking lot along with other parents, hugging and kissing their children goodbye, teachers loading the trailers and bus. Then all of a sudden, Sam was behind a trailer, helping with the load and luggage. He saw Quinn and immediately ran to her with a clipboard in hand.

"Hey Quinn, are you ready? Got everything you need?" Sam asked her, acknowledging her father.

"Yes Mr. Evans, here is my medical record too." She said handing him a clear sandwich bag containing an asthma puffer, a few antibiotics and sheets of paper.

"My Quinnie is asthmatic, so if she starts to feel a bit odd just give her 3 puffs of this. I'm Mr. Fabray by the way, pleased to meet you." Mr. Fabray gave his hand to Sam and gave it a friendly and elegant shake. Sam nodded. "I'm Samuel Evans, Mr. Evans as Quinn here calls me." Sam smiled at the pair. _God daddy, just leave. Stop annoying my future husband. _

"I better head off, I have to drop off my youngest off at school. I'll see you in a few days sweetheart." Mr. Fabray hugged his daughter hopped back into his car and drove off. Quinn rolled her eyes and lifted up her bags, before she could any further, Sam helped her with the bag and lifted it into the trailer.

"Whoa, Quinn, it's a camp in the middle of a ranch, not a hotel in Hawaii. Quinn couldn't help but laugh at his dorky behavior. He was so hot, yet inside was a little boy who had wet dreams over comic books and latest and old fashioned action figures.

"Okay seniors; gather around so you can pay attention to your groups." An elderly woman with frail black hair said as everyone stood around her. "Your team leaders are our staff, if I call your name, it will be followed by a color, that color will be your group. Mrs. Blatchford is purple, Mr. Collins is blue, Mr. Evans is yellow, Ms Mathwin is Green and I will be Pink. When your name is called, you will go to your leader and then they will guide you to their bus. "Please_ be yellow, please be yellow, _Quinn whispered to herself. "Mr. Hudson, purple. Miss Lopez, yellow. Miss Berry, purple. Miss Cohen-Chang, pink. Mr. Chang, green. Miss Jones, blue. Mr. Flannigan, yellow. Ms Pierce, yellow." The blonde girl ran to her Latina best friend who was also in yellow. Quinn was jealous she wanted to be in yellow. "Mr. Puckerman, blue. Mr. Hummel, pink. Mr. Anderson, purple and Miss Fabray…" _please be yellow please be yellow! _"Yellow." _YES!_ Quinn had a victory dance inside her head. Sam smiled directly at her, leaning against the bus. Quinn walked over to the bus casually with her handbag and looked down with a smile when she walked past Sam. The buses were loaded and they were ready to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The bus ride to the camp site was quite boring. Everyone was basically listening to their ipods on full blast, the girls at the back of the bus were holding up signs to drivers behind them with numbers on them and the teachers were sitting on their seat, making sure the children were behaving. Quinn decided to read a magazine, then half of her english novel. She didn't have an ipod, her family didn't believe in high tech gadgets that are a waste of time, according to her mother. Sam was sitting up the front of the bus next to Artie, who was in a wheelchair. He was also reading, but also listening to music. Quinn leaned over to his seat, which was in front of hers and pulled his headphone out.

"Don't you think it's a little annoying to read AND listen to music at the same time?" Quinn asked, smiling, which caused him to smile back.

"Well they do say that you shouldn't study with music going, it makes you lose concentration but hey, I'm not studying am i. I'm on holidays!" Sam giggled.

"Hey Mr Evans, this is no vacation. You're on camp with a bunch of teenagers, this is going to be hell for you sir." Quinn sat back in her seat and smirked. Then the bus stopped, they arrived at their camp site. It looked like a ranch, a giant farm more like it. There were horses, sheep, cattle, even dogs. One little dog, a beagle ran up to Quinn and started scratching at her dress.

"Aww hello little guy." She said, playing with his face and talking to him as one would talk to their pets. Quinn never had any pets, she had cats here and then but once Kiara came into the world, her allegies came first. Sam smiled as Quinn communicated with the small dog, the rest of the day consisted of gathering their things and setting up their tents. Quinn was sharing a tent with Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Rachel. Quinn rolled out her sleeping bag, next to the petite, diva brunette Rachel.

"Hey Quinn, I haven't spoken to you since sophmore year." Rachel gave her a winning smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I guess we haven't been in the same classes." Quinn found this conversation awkward, the girl was dating Finn Hudson, the biggest jerk at the school in Quinns eyes but everyone else found him the most genuine guy to say the least. All the girls got inside the tent, it was a long drive but it was time to hit the hay. Teachers were walking around with flashlights to make sure no one was sneaking on others tents, or sneaking around.

"I heard there we bears up here, big huge grizzly bears that like to eat small, loud mouth prudes." Santana and Brittany laughed, looking at a scared Rachel with her knees up to her chest in her pink pjamas.

"Knock it off, there are no bears here. Otherwise they wouldn't bring us here. So shut up." Mercedes yelled at the two girls, looking at her friend Rachel. "Don't worry Rach, theres nothing here but harmless crickets." Quinn laughed as did Mercedes and Rachel.

"Alright, to make this tent easier to stand and won't make me want to put honey on every single one of your asses, lets make this fun. Lets play truth or dare." Santana smirked. Quinn had never played this before, she had never been to a sleepover, or a party so she didn't know where this was going. She bit her lip to the sound of the "ooooos" coming from the other girls in the tent.

"Alright i'll go first since I came up with the idea. Uhhh..Brittany. I dare you to run around the camp site..naked." Santana bit her lip and laughed. Brittany smirked, taking off all her clothes, causing all the girls except Santana to close their eyes and groan with disgust.

"Come on girls, we all have it." Santana laughed, Brittany unzipped the tent and ran around the camp site. Once Brittany got back inside the tent, putting her clothes back on, catching her breath.

"Did you get caught Britt?" Santana asked.

"I think Miss Mathwin was talking to Mr Evans by the tree. So I think she was distracted." Brittany replied, sitting back down in her sleeping bag.

"Mr Evans sure is one fine piece of ass." Santana said, Quinn glared at her statement. Quinn didn't think of him as a piece of ass, she thought about him as an amazing human being, who didn't deserve those sorts of statements being made about him.

"He's not a piece of meat Santana, he's a teacher." Quinn said.

"Like you weren't oggling him on that bus Quinn." Mercedes interjected.

"Shut up." Quinn laughed, trying not to blush as she was caught out.

"Okay to make this interesting, Quinn...truth or dare." Brittany asked, smirking at Quinn.

"Uhh..tru...no dare!" Quinn regretted her desicion straight away as both Santana and Brittany smirked.

"I dare you to go kiss whatever teacher is on duty right now. I don't care who, whether it's male, female, old, young. Do it." Brittany giggled.

"Brittany! She could get suspended or expelled for that!" Rachel yelled.

"Do it barbie." Santana said. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Fine." Quinn unzipped the tent and tip toed around the camp site, looking for a teacher with a flashlight. She saw the flashlight between the trees and ran up to it before she could see who it was. It was dark so the only source that could reveal her would be the tiny light the flash light containted. She could get expelled, or suspended, lets hope she gets away before she is caught. She ran up to the light, grabbed the person holding it by the arm and smacked her lips on theirs. She could hear the giggles and the "oh my god" coming from the girls sharing a tent with her. Before they could shine the light on her, she ran back into the tent trying to wipe away the crimson colour coming out from her cheeks to show her embarrasment.

"Shit I did not just do that, oh my god." Quinn said, hiding her face in shame. "I just kissed a fucking teacher!" Quinn covered her mouth at the profanities she used.

"Gross." Rachel yacked.

"Hot." Santana nodded with approval.

"I kissed a janitor once does that count?" Brittany added.

"Lets just continue this game before a teacher comes in here." Mercedes ordered them.

Sam stood there, he was confused to why Quinn just kissed him. He wasn't angry, or upset he was just...confused. He knew it was Quinn, as she ran away, she shone the light to her legs and he knew it was her by the way it shined. He payed attention to this sort of stuff when it came to Quinn. Then, he smiled. He liked the way her lips felt on his. What was he going to do now? He walked up to the girls tent and knocked.

"Quinn Fabray, may I speak with you?"

**A/N: Okay I know that wasn't the best chapter but I wanted to get it rolling. It's just the beginning of something new. Okay like I said, I write this at work or school so don't mind my mistakes! I'll get the next update up possibly tomorrow night! If not some time on the weekend! Thanks 3**

**Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Quinn Fabray may I speak with you."Sam yelled from the outside of the girls' tent, leaning over the door. All the girls except Quinn started laughing; Quinn just looked scared as she noticed the voice was Sam. Thank god a part of her said, at least it wasn't any other teacher, or Miss Mathwin who was on duty when Brittany did her dare. Quinn gulped.

"You're in the shit now Fabray." Santana laughed. Quinn snuck out of the tent, looking scared. Expelling her would make her look bad, no good colleges, her parents would disown her. Quinn unzipped the tent, she was wearing a black night gown and her hair was a mess. She didn't want Sam seeing her like this. _How did he know it was me? Eugh_ Quinn groaned in her head and went to face Sam.

"Y-yes sir?" Quinn looked like a little girl who just got caught stealing out of the cookie jar. Sam pulled her away towards his tent, so the other girls couldn't hear. Sam looked confused, not upset. She took note and started to produce crocodile tears.

"I'm so sorry, it was a dare. They made me do it! I didn't even know it was you. I was told to kiss whoever was guarding the site, I'm so sorry Mr Evans, I'm sorry." Quinn rambled on with her apology and what Quinn least expected from him was his genuine smile, which is what he gave her.

"Quinn...I'm not mad. I'm a little worried that you'd just go around kissing random teachers though." Sam laughed.

"It was a dare." Quinn looked down, sulking like a lost puppy.

"If Santana Lopez told you to jump off a building into shark infested waters would you do it?" Sam put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"She's the most popular girl in school..." That was all Quinn could answer and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Just get back to sleep Quinn, it's nearly midnight and I'm off duty soon." Sam motioned for her to go back to her tent. Quinn walked back to her tent, Sam watching her to make sure she got back okay as a code of conduct a teacher had to protect students, especially on trips. Quinn got to the outside of her tent and predictable, the girls had locked her out. _Shit_ she whispered while kicking the tent. She could hear soft giggling but they wouldn't let her in.

"Girls...let me in its cold out here!" Quinn yelled. Santana just laid down, pretending she was asleep trying not to giggle. Rachel and Mercedes were asleep also. Sam stood back, not knowing where this was going. _You're going to pay Santana_, Quinn whispered to where she was guessing Santanas head was. "You'll thank me someday." Santana replied.

Quinn ran over to Sam, looking distressed and frustrated.

"They're asleep and they locked the tent, do you have a way to get in?" Quinn whinged.

"You can sleep in my tent. I-I have a two door tent so it's nothing like that. You get your own privacy and all the kids who fall injured or ill are supposed to sleep there so." Sam stuttered. If he wasn't a teacher to this girl, he would have asked her for her number or out on a proper date by now, their little walk and tour of San Francisco didn't exactly count for anything. He did feel a small amount of feelings for her, his heart did burn up so that he would choke on every word he ever said to her. In high school, he would have never had a shot with a girl like Quinn Fabray, but now it was his time to shine.

"Sure." Quinn said with a smile. Sam noticed Mrs Daniels, the lady who was co coordinator of this camp coming up for her time of duty. "Act sick, act really sick." Sam whispered to Quinn. Before Mrs Daniels got them in eyeshot, Quinn held her stomach and pretended she was going to throw up.

"Sam, you can go to bed now. I'm sure there teens think they can get away with mischief from me. They can think again." Mrs Daniels was a woman who looked like she had a rough life. She didn't take anything from anybody, told them how it is. She was large but strong, her frail black hair and old skin.

"Thanks Francine, Miss Fabray isn't feeling very well. I'm going to have her sleep in the patient's tent so she doesn't infect the other students." Sam held his arm around Quinn, looking at her and saying things like _you'll be okay, we'll talk to a doctor, just get some rest._

"Ah, no worries. You're our senior first aid trainee, you best get her to sleep. Feel better Quinn." Mrs Daniels nodded at Quinn. They walked off; Sam got into the tent and helped her inside.

"I don't want to sleep...Maybe we should go for a walk? Cool air?" Quinn smiled.

"Uh, Francine will kill us, well me." Sam laughed.

"She won't know! Mr Evans," Quinn smirked, lingering his name. Sam sighed and walked back out the tent, keeping an eye on the teacher on duty.

"I can get so fired for this." Sam looked worried, Quinn wasn't one for adventure but something about Sam made her want to show off. Show him what she's capable of.

"Trust me." Quinn smiled and walked through the ranch. They walked through trees, Quinn lead the way as Sam kept an eye out, and there was a small, clear blue lake with nothing but small ankle sucking fish the wise of a finger nail. It was away from the camp site, so the possibilities of being caught were impossible.

"Let's go." Quinn looked at him and smiled. Before Sam could respond, his face was attacked with droplets of lake water by the impact of the splash Quinn made by jumping into the lake. Sam laughed at her rush, causing his heart to thud. He could see her beautiful blonde hair, which was now a shade of brown due to the wetness of her hair, the droplets of lake water stuck to her face and shoulders. Her black night gown was on the ground, near the edge of the lake.

"Come on Sam." Quinn was swimming around, dipping her head back in the water every few minutes to smoothen her hair. Sam sighed, rolled his eyes and kicked off his shoes, shirt, and jeans and leaving him in his boxers. He didn't jump in; he sat on the side of the lake, kicking the water. Quinn rolled her eyes, swam up to him and pulled him in completely. Sam was underwater; he quickly swam up the shore.  
>"Not funny." Sam tried not to laugh, when he heard her angelic laugh he couldn't help but laugh along with her.<p>

"See I told you it's nice, plus it's not as boring as the stupid orienteering activities we have to do on camp." Quinn alleged.

"I guess so...But if we get caught you can get suspended."

"And you can get fired or in deep trouble from your boss I know, I know." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"So tell me about your life. Family, friends, boys." Sam asked.

"Well my family is getting better; my parents keep their fights under the radar. My friends are in my head and boys, well..." Quinn blushed, she liked Sam a lot. She knew he was her teacher, she knew he was 5 years older than her, she knew all of that but that didn't stop her heart. Women at the age of 25 marry men who are in their 80s; people do it all the time.

"What about you? How did she get away?" Quinn asked about his high school sweetheart.

"Oh well I..I...er it doesn't matter." Sam blushed. He didn't exactly want to gross this girl out by telling her he's a virgin. Sure he had done other things to girls, but he wanted sex with the right girl. Maybe one day.

"No tell me! We have that code of silence remember." Quinn smiled; he couldn't resist her beautiful face.

"I didn't...Sleep with her. She got tired of waiting." Sam looked down, sad. "Now you probably think I'm a freak." Sam looked at her, she continued to smile.

"No that's fine. I haven't either. I haven't even had a boyfriend...I lied when I said I dated Finn." She expected him to call out for lying, but instead he just nodded.

"Good, I wouldn't imagine you with him anyway. You're too sweet." Sam gave her a side smile that really drove Quinn over the edge. _God he's so charming and sweet. The way that water rests on his face really makes me want to take photos of him and keep them forever. He's so amazing; I can't believe he is a virgin, wow. He's so hot though. Not to mention his amazing personality, his eyes, oh god that voice, that smile. _

Quinn was lost in thought, she looked around and Sam was gone.

"Sam?" She yelled out. She cried his name out until she felt something pull on her legs, causing her body to shut down in panic. Her blood curdling scream was so powerful it made birds in the trees fly out and a giggling Sam popped up from the water.

"That was not funny! I thought something was down there! For god sakes that was not funny stop laughi-"Before Quinn could finish yelling at him for scaring her, he pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers. Quinn was shocked, her heart was beating, her stomach was on fire and butterflies were going crazy, she did the unthinkable and kissed back. The kiss was powerful; Sam opened his mouth, pressing his tongue between her closed lips, asking for permission which she granted. His arms were wrapped around her waist; their tongues were fighting for domination. His hands gripped behind her thighs, just under her ass to hold her against him. Quinn could feel him growing hard as his erection was pressed against her stomach. Sam swam them over to the edge of the lake, kissing down Quinns neck. He was thinking, his head had so many voices. _I could get fired if we get caught, who cares she's beautiful, I want her so bad, but this isn't the way to lose the card, god but she's so fucking amazing. _Sam groaned against her neck, deciding to go for it, respecting whatever decision she chooses to make. His hands trailed down between her legs, moving his hand inside her panties by the side and pressing his fingertips against her vagina, he positioned his thumb and index finger inside of her, using his thumb to caress her clit. Quinn let out moans of pleasure escape her mouth, opening her eyes to wake up. The thing was, she didn't wake up, and this was all she dreamt about. She was also thinking, maybe they were going a bit too fast but she was a hormonal typical teenager who had the man of her dreams giving her what she wanted.

"Fuck...Sam..." She moaned, digging her head in the crook of his neck, kissing his collarbone. Sam went to tug at her panties, but she moved his hand away, as much as she wanted to continue, she couldn't.

"Not now...when we're more prepared and ready..." Quinn smiled at him, kicking herself for rejecting him. He smiled at her and kissed her softly.

"Okay." Sam kissed her several times before getting out of the water.

"We better go back; you can sleep in my tent. We can just...cuddle..." He smiled at her while helping her out of the water. Quinn's stomach was still on fire.

"That sounds...Great." Quinn giggled, taking his hand cautiously and walking back to the site with him.

**A/N:**

**What did you think? Yay, nay? I didn't want them to have sex because it's more realistic that way. I was bored at work today so I did TWO chapters! So I have chapter 7 ready to go if I have enough reviews.**

**Thanks**

**Jess**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The rest of the camp went by fast. Sam and Quinn didn't have any more late night rendezvous as one of the students became ill and needed to sleep in the sick tent right next to Sam. Through group activities, Sam would give Quinn smirks, winks and sometimes gestures referring to that night in the lake. Santana would try to question Quinn what happened that night, as she only knew where Quinn was that night. Quinn spent that night cuddled up next to Sam, she had her clothes on but his hands would wander up her thighs until she fell asleep breathing on his chest.

The camp came to an end, all the students were frustrated that means they had to go back to school. Quinn didn't mind, any excuse seeing Sam every day. Sam was bipolar with the subject, he wanted this girl so badly but he was her student, he could risk being caught therefore leading to termination of his career. No school would hire him if they knew he had an affair with a student but as he was sitting on the bus, looking at Quinn sitting on the row of seats beside him, her blonde hair sitting on her bare shoulders as she was wearing a spaghetti strap dress. She was reading, as he was thinking about the risks this would take, he couldn't care less right now. She was nearly 18, nearly legal.

The entire bus ride was boring, instead of the loud impact on the way there, every student were flat out tired and ready for a big sleep in. Sam looked at Quinn every now and then; he decided to go for it. He pulled out his clipboard, pulling out the sheet of emergency student numbers the teachers keep and texted her.

_Meet me at my place after the trip? I want to talk to you_

_Xo Sam_

Sam looked over at Quinn as she felt her phone vibrate in her bag beside her. She looked at the message and smiled. Sam then felt his phone vibrate

_Okay :) _

Sams head was fist pumping.

Xxxxxx

It was 7pm, they all arrived back to San Francisco at 3pm, so that gave Quinn a little time to change. Usually she would dress as her usual self around Sam but after that camp, she had a new sight to him. They had done sexual favours to one another, they kissed, Quinn had the fact he was her teacher at the back of her mind, he was just Sam Evans to her, not Mr Evans. Quinn put on a nice white dress with matching ballet flats, she did a little more makeup and curled her hair to look nice, and she even sprayed on some of the fancy perfume she never uses.

Quinn called a cab, she didn't want to take her car because she didn't want his neighbours to be suspicious. Her parents were at a charity event, so she could stay out as long as she wanted. She didn't prepare anything like protection; she knew she didn't want to go that far with him right now. Maybe he was rejecting her? _Oh god, what if he's saying he can't be with me because it's illegal and wrong and he can't keep up with it? Oh god what if it's all In my head._

Quinn took a deep breath, trying not to think of the worst possible situation that could overcome of this. She walked up to his front door and tapped gently. She heard the sound of the chain bolt unlocking, then saw his face smile down at her.

"Hey." He said, opening the door and letting her inside.

"Hi." I said, smiling back at him. He looked like he just got out of the shower, his hair was damp and his clothes were casual, nothing like what he wears to school.

"I just thought I'd invite you over to, you know…talk. Since we didn't get to talk much on camp after the first day." He let out a nervous laugh.

"Well talk away." Quinn said, sitting down on his sofa. His apartment was simple, the walls were a cream colour, his living room was set with a leather black sofa with a huge entertainment system, he obviously liked his video games and action figures as the brown bookshelf in the corner was stacked with them. He had photos on the wall, some of him and his friends, his family, his college graduation, football and baseball trophies and awards. Quinn even saw a porno dvd in the shelf, but that was up to him. She didn't judge. Sam walked out and sat down beside her.

"Well first of all, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you on camp. Blaine was sick the whole time so he had to use that side of the tent." Sam looked at her worried.

"No, no it's okay. I just missed waking up next to you." She smiled.

"Oh Good, well I want to talk about this. I want you Quinn." Quinn immediately gulped, looking nervous.

"I understand if you think it's weird. But we can keep it on the down low, you can stay here one some nights and we can talk. I won't pressure you into anything, I swear." Sam looked nervous, Quinn was drawn to the cuteness that was his nervousness.

"I want you too, Sam." Quinn smiled. Sam went from nervous, to ecstatic.

"R-really? Well that's really great because I really like you. You're special and sweet, you're a good girl. I can get fired for this, but I don't care. I want this to work I really, really do." Sam cupped her face with his hands and kissed her softly. That was their first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend, they were both jumping inside, their stomachs filled with butterflies.

"I do too…I can come see you after school, we can do study lessons, we can go out of town sometimes. Anything." Quinn gulped, Sam nodded.

"For now, let's just…take it slow. I'll take you out on dates but somewhere where no one we know can spot us. I really like you Quinn; I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Well consider me your girlfriend." Quinn pushed onto him, giving him a passionate kiss. She didn't expect her first boyfriend to be her teacher.

**A/N: Okay I'll write the next chapter tomorrow! Sorry this one was short, I'm away this weekend and I wanted to get something done. Reviews, thanks! 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two weeks have gone by since Sam officially asked Quinn to be his girlfriend. They took it slow, he took her 45 minutes out of town to a small restaurant, took her to foreign movies where no one they knew would be. He knew the movie was boring but they never really watched it, they just watched each other with their tongues tied together. Thanksgiving weekend rolled by, Sam had a quiet thanksgiving with Quinn since his parents were working and decided to make it up to him at Christmas. No one knew about their relationship, a part of Sam hurt inside because he hated to hide his relationship with her. He wanted to take her out in public, he wanted to hold her hand in public, be introduced to her parents but instead it was risky, no one could know he was dating a student. They haven't fought, Quinn spends 3 nights a week at his place, they sleep in the same bed but they haven't slept together, he wakes up early to cook her breakfast before she wakes up. This weekend it was Quinns birthday, he wanted to do something special for her. Pity her birthday was on a Friday, therefore school took up most of the day, but it was a weekend after that so he went ahead to plan.

Sam was in his living room wrapping Quinn's gifts, after getting off the phone to Quinn he had a Skype session with his mother.

"Hey mom." Sam said trying to concentrate on skyping and wrapping.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" The blonde woman in her mid 40s smiled at the camera.

"Great, work is great, life is pretty amazing." Sam smiled while cutting up tape.

"Oh you seem to be having a wonderful time dear, what are you doing? Early Christmas presents I see?" Mrs Evans asked.

"No, it's for a girl. It's her birthday tomorrow and I got her something." Sam forgot to mention he had a girlfriend to his mother. _Shit, now she's going to ask me questions._

"Oh...a girl...what's her name? What does she look like? She better not be like that awful girlfriend you had in high school." She was smirking.

"Oh...her name is Quinn. She's gorgeous, most beautiful girl ever." Sam smiled sweetly at the thought of Quinn.

"I must meet this girl at Christmas." His mother alleged. _Shit shit shit now she's going to want to meet her. Hey mom, dad, meet my girlfriend, she's a student of mine and we like to make out in movie theatres and behind the school gym in my car. _Sam thought.

"Can't wait." Sam said sarcastically.

"Sweetie I better go cook dinner, I'll call you on Sunday for our weekly chat with your father. Love you!" She blew him a kiss before logging out. Sam closed his laptop and threw his head back on the couch, now he had to tell his parents about his girlfriend. Maybe he doesn't have to tell them she's his student, but what if they look in the yearbook? Sam threw himself back more and kept wrapping Quinns gift.

Xxxxx

It's Friday, Quinns 18th birthday. She woke up that morning, not feeling a day older. There were good points about today, usually her parents would give her a gift card, make her breakfast then she would be off to school, come home, rest, have cake and sleep but no, today she was spending it with Sam. She got up, helped Kiara with her school bag, gulped down a glass of orange juice and grabbed her bag. Before she could head out the door, her mother caught her attention.

"Quinny, sweetie. Happy birthday." She walked over to her, giving her a tight squeeze and a kiss. Quinn was happy her parents were ecstatic about her birthday, but she just wanted to see her boyfriend.

"Thanks mom." Quinn smiled, trying to rush out the door but her mom continued to talk.

"Now that you're 18, your father and I decided to let you and a friend goes to Santa Monica for the weekend!" Her mother sounded excited, Quinn knew exactly who she was taking.

"Thank you so much mom, tell Daddy I'll thank him tomorrow." Quinn smiled, rolling her eyes wanting to leave for school.

"Tomorrow? But honey, it's your birthday." Her mom frowned.

"Santana is throwing me a party at her place, I need to be there mom, and she took forever organizing it." She lied.

"Oh that was nice of her. Oh by the way, Mrs Jacks from across the road told me she saw you with a boy in San Jose. Quinnie, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend!" Her mom sounded more excited than angry. _Shit! _Quinn thought, her mom knows about her boyfriend.

"Uh...He's not my boyfriend mom. We were hanging out." She lied again. She hated lying to people, especially her family.

"Oh...well you better get to school honey. Tell Santana she's a doll for throwing you a party. I'll see you tomorrow." Her mom gave her a quick kiss and Quinn was finally let out the door.

Once Quinn drove into the school parking lot, she would wait by her car for Sam. They parked behind the gym, where no one saw them. Quinn leaned against her car as she watched Sam pull in the ground. Her impatient mood went to striking happy in seconds. Sam got out of his car, grabbing his shoulder bag out the backseat and turned around to his excited girlfriend. Quinn looked around to make sure no one was in sight and kissed him romantically.

"Wow, hello to you too. Also..." Sam reached into his bag and handed her a square box, wrapped in black and pink gift paper, returning the kiss. "Happy birthday beautiful." Sam said giving her a quick kiss behind her ear.

"Oh my god sweetie you didn't have to get me anything...I will feel bad." Quinn giggled and played with his fingertips that were lingering at her waist. Quinn opened the gift, she carefully tore the paper, revealing a silver gift box, she opened it up and it revealed a sapphire silver necklace. She gasped, jumping into his arms and kissing him passionately against his car. Right then she didn't care if anyone was watching.

"I know it's a little much, we've been dating two weeks so I hope you don't get the idea that we are rushing but it's your birthday so I couldn't resist. I know Sapphire is your favourite gem. I wanted to get topaz to match your eyes but I liked this one." Sam gave her a smile.

"You're the sweetest." Quinn leaned in for a quick kiss. They were at that stage where they couldn't keep their hands off each other; they couldn't get enough of each other. Every moment they were alone, their lips would collide in a sweet embrace.

"I'm cooking dinner tonight, just the two of us." Sam swayed her side to side smiling at her.

"Good news, my parents bought me tickets for two to stay in Santa Monica next weekend. Looks like it's the two of us then too." Quinn smirked. Sam wrapped his arms around her and nipped at her neck.

"My parents know about you." Sam closed his eyes expecting a horrible reaction. Quinn pulled back looking worried. "No, no they don't know you're a student, they just think you're a girl..." Sam laughed off before Quinn started to question him.

"Well unless you're gay...which I hope you're not because that would be incredibly weird for me, of course they will think I'm a girl." Before Quinn could say more, Sam interjected.

"They want to meet you." Sam blurted. Quinn looked shocked.

"Wow, um alright? When?" Quinn knew they lived away from San Fran.

"Christmas dinner, they're coming down." Sam smiled and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You have media last period right?" Quinn nods. "Stay behind, I'll talk to you more while I grade today's test about tonight and next weekend." Sam smiled.

"There's a test today...aw man. If I kiss you will I get out of it?" Quinn smirked. Sam just laughed.

"Maybe." Quinn leaned in to kiss him. "So now do I get out of the test?" Quinn giggled.

"Nah."

**A/N: Sorry it's boring. I just wanted to show you a bit of their relationship. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow since I'm at work. I'll post Quinns birthday and more drama/lovey stuff **

**Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It felt strange to Quinn sitting in Media class, her _boyfriend, _yes officially her boyfriend was the teacher of that class but in class, he treated her like the other students, outside of class, not so much. Well she would of hoped. Sam was at the front showing a power point, lecturing the class about rules and regulations of media. Quinn wasn't paying attention to anything coming out of Sam's mouth; she had her right hand under her chin, staring at him, ogling at him.

"Now guys, pull out a notepad, put all your text books and notes away and get ready for a test. Take it seriously; it does go towards your final grade." Sam said in a serious, teacher tone. Quinn thought the teacher side to him was serious, sexy at the same time. Then Quinn realized, she didn't pay attention to his power point. Any other teacher who was having an affair with a student would let them off, but Sam had morals, he had to treat Quinn like the others. Sam walked around each desk throwing out test papers. Quinn wanted to slide under her table and run, Sam was talking while handing the papers out, he particularly looked at Quinn in his next sentence.

"You will all do well; just try to think really hard." Sam smiled at Quinn walking past her, making his way back to his desk and telling the students to go. Quinn had no idea what she was doing. _He said this the other day; he told me this on our date when we saw that French movie. Oh god not only am I not paying attention to his class, I'm not paying attention to the things he says on our dates. Eugh, I'm a horrible girlfriend. Okay, okay...I can pass this test. Hmmmm. _Quinn tapped her pencil, getting more and more stressed as she guessed each question. She wrote down what she thought in the back of her mind. Before she knew it, 30 minutes passed by.

"Alright guys, time is up. Please hand your paper to Laura and Laura hand them to me." Sam smiled at Laura. Quinn grew jealous when he was nice to other students. _I know that Laura bitch is his pet. She always sits at the front of the class thinking she's his favourite. Sorry sweetie but he has a girlfriend. _Quinn sat in her chair uncomfortably, watching Laura talk to Sam as she handed up the papers. Laura had bright red hair, it was artificial. She didn't have a gorgeous face but she was average. She wore too much make up these days, obviously to impress Mr Evans.

"Mr Evans, I need a favour. I need help with our latest assessment, could I see you after class." Laura asked, fluttering her eyelashes. Sam looked uncomfortable; he did say he had plans for Quinn after class to talk.

"Sure Laura, I will only be available for a short while after class but I can go through it with you." Sam smiled; he immediately looked over at Quinn who was shooting daggers with her eyes at him. Sam gave the class free time on their computers while he graded the paper. The final school bell rang.

"Alright, every student may leave. Except for Blaine, Finn, Quinn and Thomas. Also Laura who needs to see me." Every student but the 5 left their seats.

"Blaine, nice try on your test. You need to study a bit more. Good job though." Sam smiled at the brown haired boy.

"Thanks sir, I'll hit the books more." Blaine smiled, putting his bag on his shoulder and walked out.

"Thomas, Finn. Pathetic, pathetic job at the test. Just because you can write in the space, does not mean you have to write "How god intended" Mr Hudson." Finn high fived his buddy and smirked at Sam, being a smart ass. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"How can it be wrong when it's true sir." Finn laughed, walking off with his friend.

"Quinn..." Sam didn't smile. _Oh shit, he's keeping me back to actually talk to me. "_I'm disappointed in your test. You're one of my best students and this test let me show you're not concentrating. You need to try a little harder in listening. "Sam gave her a sympathetic smile. Quinn crossed her arms, looking upset. "Stay back, we can talk about it more." _There he is_. Quinn smiled, knowing that what he really wanted to talk about but her smiled dropped once all his attention dropped onto Laura.

"Does Quinn need to be here?" Laura said in a huffy, bitch tone. Quinn immediately put her bitch face on.

"YES I do." Quinn looked over at Sam. _Wow, I am really turned on by her attitude right now._ Sam thought.

Quinn sat back, watching Lauras eyes undressing him. She held back, she didn't want to come across as the jealous, possessive girlfriend. Once Laura walked out of the room, Sam ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"What was that?" Quinn glared.

"What? I'm helping her out. I'm a teacher, but sometimes you forget that." Sam laughed, and then he frowned once he knew she was serious.

"I know...she was just undressing you with her eyes. Hello I know that look; I do that look everyday when you're up there." Quinn smirked.

"Baby, it's your birthday. Don't be mad at me okay?" Sam smiled; Quinn couldn't help but smile back. She was too drawn to him to stay jealous. "Plus, you're the only girl I have my eye for, no exceptions. Now go home, dress pretty and meet me at my place around 6 ok?" Sam smiled at her, Quinn nodded. She badly wanted to kiss him right there and then, but they were at school. Quinn waved at him and walked out of the classroom. Quinn loved it when he called her baby, it gave her butterflies and made her want to squeal like a child.

Xxxx

Sam was in his house, he planned on cooking dinner for her, and he had a chocolate fudge cake in the oven for dessert. He was tired after work, realizing it was 5pm and Quinn would be there in a matter of an hour, he was still in the clothes he wore to work. Walking into his bedroom, he threw off his navy blue dress shirt and slacks, put on a grey college hoodie and jeans. He knew Quinn would wear something over the top and gorgeous but she told him she loved him in hoodies, he told her he loved her in short dresses. He felt like a typical male but Quinn had no problem with that. He walked into the bathroom that connected to his bedroom; the sink was surrounded with different types of aftershaves, colognes, razors and soap. Every time Quinn came over, she would tidy up his house, he wasn't a messy person but he needed it to be presentable for when a female came over. He wet his hair, running a comb through it and looked in the mirror to get one last check. He walked downstairs, running into the kitchen and checking on the cake. He started dinner, beef ravioli with bread and chives. Pulling the cake out of the oven, he decorated it nicely. He wasn't a chef but he sure did cook like one. The cake had pink icing, with the words "happy birthday Quinn" written in white, two big 1 & 8 candles. He put it on a plate, putting it inside the refrigerator. He looked at the clock, it was 5:49pm, and Quinn would be here soon. He quickly ran over to his bedroom, he grabbed two other presents he had bought for her. One being a rectangle wrapped in blue gift wrap and the other being in a gift bag. He walked back into the living room, putting all the papers he was grading on the coffee table in front of the sofa into his bag and put it by his door. Placing Quinns gifts on the table. He checked on the food, before he knew it, it was 6:02. _Ding dong_ She was here. Sam walked over to the door, unlatched the bolt lock and opened the door, seeing his beautiful girlfriend in a blue shirt with a high waisted skirt. He smirked at her.

"Hi." He said letting her in.

"Hi." She replied, walking inside. She walked inside slowly, taking a sniff. "Wow, it smells amazing. What are you cooking?" Quinn asked her eyes wide as she was satisfied by the smell of his cooking.

"Ravioli. Your favourite." Sam smiled, walking into the kitchen. Quinn walked behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck, running her hands up and down on his chest.

"Thank you." Quinn kissed behind his ear and played with his hair. Sam moved his hands up to hers and rubbed the back of them softly, turning his head to her, kissing the side of her face.

"You're so adorable." Sam leaned in and kissed her softly. It was times like this, they forgot that their relationship was illegal, forbidden. Sam could get fired, Quinn could get expelled. Sam turned the hot plate down, holding Quinns hand leading her to the sofa. "Before you freak out, I got you more presents." Sam smiled, Quinn looked up at him and held the rectangle shaped gift. Quinn un wrapped it, it was a journal. Quinn looked inside the gift bag, there was a card in an envelope and a gift card to Quinns favourite clothing store.

"Thank you so much." Quinn jumped on his lap, hugging him tightly.

"Open the card." Sam laughed, kissing at her jaw line. Quinn opened the card, it was Spiderman. "Hope you have a spidey birthday." Quinn couldn't help but laugh at his dork self, she found it adorable. Quinn really liked him, she couldn't imagine her life without him even though it had been two weeks.

"You're the adorable one."Quinn said staring into his eyes, leaning in for a sweet kiss. Sam heard the timer of the hot plate go off, he helped Quinn off his lap and walked over to the hot plate.

Xxxx

Dinner was amazing, Quinn kept complimenting his cooking. Cake rolled around, Quinn had someone make her a cake before besides her parents, who usually buy it from the cheesecake store. The cake was messy, Quinn ended up pushing some of it into Sams face, causing her to lick it off. This turned into a long hour make out session. They were in his bedroom, watching The Lion King. Sam has his arm around her, under the blanket, their hands were intertwined, Quinns head rests gently on his shoulder. Quinn feels her phone vibrate, it's a text message from Santana.

_Telling your mom you're at my place?_

_Lucky I like you Q, I saved your ass._

_You owe me xo _

Quinn knew her mother would call Santana, but she didn't think that far ahead to actually tell Santana.

_Thanks._

Quinn replied, as soon as she pressed send, she was startled by Sam leaning against her, sucking on her neck. Quinn let out giggles, the sensation of his kiss on her neck drove her mad, and she loved it. Quinn moved her fingertips against his chest, moving his lips away from his neck; they started to kiss each other. Sam pressed his tongue against her mouth pleading for entry, their tongues crashed like a fatal wave, the kiss started out sweet but then it turned heated, causing Sam to grow hard. Sam pressed his erection against her thigh, Quinn groaned, letting out a soft moan. She tangled her fingers through his hair, his hands wandering up and down her body, over her shirt covered breasts. They were laying there, dry humping and making out. Quinn wanted him right then, as soon as she ran down her hand between his legs, feeling his erection, she wanted him. She moved her finger to the silver button on his jeans, Sams eyes widened and he moved his hand.

"Quinn...Not now." Sam groaned, he wanted her too but they were only dating for 2 weeks. Quinn whimpered.

"Why." She emphasised the Y.

"B-because it's not time." Sam tried to move her hand away, but she kept moving it back.

"But I want this. I want you to take my virginity. Tonight." Quinn smirked, kissing his earlobe then down his neck to his pulse point.

"I want that too but not now." Sam continued to struggle to get her off him. He was the mature adult in this relationship; his girlfriend was still growing up. Quinn pulled back, frowning.

"Y-you don't want me?" She pouted. Sam gripped onto her arms and kissed her softly.

"Quinn, I do but we haven't taken the baby steps. We can't just...jump straight into it. I want it to be special. Plus...I'm not prepared." Sam smiled; Quinn knew he meant prepared as in he had no protection. Quinn nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry..." Quinn felt like a complete bitch now. "We can cuddle. I want to wake up in your arms. I love that feeling." Quinn kissed him on the nose.

"I think I'm tired from all that cake." Sam laughed, laying down, pulling Quinn and wrapping his strong arms around her waist. They were both looking at the movie, Sam could just hear Quinn singing along, he laughed in her ear and kissed it. "You're cute." Sam pressed his chin between her neck and kissed it.

"Kiara likes the 2nd movie because the Lions name is Kiara. She called dad Simba for awhile." Quinn laughed. Quinn felt bad, ever since this relationship, she hasn't spent much time at home. She loved her little sister.

"Hey since your sister knows about us and she's too young to understand, we should take her out somewhere. I hear Disney on Ice is going to San Jose next month. Think your parents will be up for it?" Sam asked.

"I love Disney on Ice! Any excuse taking Kiara. Sure, I will ask them tomorrow." Quinn smiled, turning off the lamp, kissing along his arm. "I'm going to sleep. Don't let me go okay? I want to wake up like this... Goodnight."

"Goodnight Quinn." Sam said, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**A/N: I want to know what you guys want to see more of. Suggest me some things like Quinns home life, more school life, Sams home life ect Suggest me some things you want to see more of! . The next chapter will be their trip to Santa Monica, which I will most likely upload later on tonight or tomorrow afternoon. Please do not hesitate to PM me if you have any questions! I don't bite lol Remember I write these at work so excuse my mistakes. **

**I love you guys, thanks for reviewing! **

**Xo Jess**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam enjoyed Quinns company; he was excited for their trip to Santa Monica tomorrow. 3 whole days alone, with Quinn where they didn't need to hide from anyone. She was meeting him at his house at 6am, bright and early and they planned on arriving at their hotel by lunchtime, maybe after depending on gas and toilet stops. Sam packed his overnight bag, swim shorts, a nice dress shirt just in case they go out, his toiletries, spare boxers, two hoodies and slacks. Sam got into a pair of boxers, curled into bed and drifted off to sleep. He hated nights where Quinn wasn't in his arms.

Quinn packed very different to Sam; she nearly had her entire wardrobe in a small suitcase. Her makeup, toiletries, 4 pairs of different shoes for different occasions, jewellery. Quinn never takes the necklace Sam gave her off except for when she showers. Quinn had an early night, as she had to be at Sams by 6am.

Xxxxx

Quinn parked her car in Sams garage, so people wouldn't get suspicious. She knocked on his door at 6am, hoping he was still awake, it was still dark outside. Sam opened the door, pulling out his overnight bag and dropping it in front of Quinn. He locked his door and smiled at her.

"Ready?" Sam said, Quinn nodded, walking over to his car. She pulled on the handle that wheels her luggage. "Wow baby, we're going away for three days, not three weeks." Sam laughed.

"I like to make sure I have spare clothes." Quinn shrugged it off, she was a teenage girl. She would wear about 3 outfits a day, so that's 9 outfits. The car ride was long; Quinn slept most of the way until they reached Santa Clarita for a quick rest stop. Sam was in line to pay for his gas and two water bottles he picked up for himself and Quinn. Once he payed the shop assistant, he walked out to his car, seeing a half asleep Quinn leaning against her door.

"Hey you didn't need to wake up. I was going to put you in the back seat so you could lie down without being uncomfortable." Sam smiled.

"No it's okay." She yawned, stretching her arms out. Sam looked over his shoulder, he saw Mrs Haylock, one of the junior year art teachers, he looked shocked and looked over at Quinn, talking through his teeth.

".." Sam looked at her. Quinn looked confused; he nudged his head over to Mrs Haylock. Quinn opened the back seat door, laid down so she wasn't seen and closed her eyes, as she was extremely tired. Sam quickly got in the car and kept driving, laughing after that risk of getting busted. It wasn't funny at first, but now they were in the clear, he could laugh.

"Oh my god, next time we need to make sure people aren't around. Let's hope she's not heading our way." Sam looked over at Quinn, who was peacefully sleeping in the back seat. Her legs were at her chest, both of her hands together under her head to form a pillow. Sam smiled at her and continued the rest of the journey.

Xxx

Quinn was awake now, with more energy as she had a can of lemonade from the vending machine at the front of the hotel as Sam was checking in. They walked up to their hotel room; it was a 4 star hotel, pool, gym the lot. Their room was a double suite all expenses paid by courtesy of the Fabrays, Quinns parents, as far they were concerned, she was with a friend. Quinn threw her bag on the bed, sighing real loud and laying down. Sam walked into the bathroom, checking it out, then out on the balcony where they were right in view of the pool and restaurant. Sam walked over to Quinn, sliding himself next to her, kicking off his shoes and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her hair.

"Maybe later we can go to the pool." He kissed her hair again, holding her hand, causing her to smile. "Remember last time we swam together..." He smirked.

"Yes, I remember clearly." It was the first time she had done more than just kiss a boy in her life. The first time she actually kissed a boy in general that night.

"I'm so glad you chose me to come with you." Sam leaned over to her and kissed her jaw.

"Of course I would choose you of all people Sam; you're pretty much my life right now." Quinn smiled at him; they continued to lie down, staring in each other's eyes. Quinn felt more and more for him each day, every day they spent together, her feelings for him would grow stronger and stronger. Sam felt the same, every moment they spent, the more he would never want to let her go. Slowly, they both drifted off to sleep.

Xxxx

Sam slept for a long time, 4 hours to be exact. Quinn slept for only 2 since she had a long sleep in the car on the drive there. He woke up, noticing Quinn was out of the room, he looked around and saw a note, on the paper that was provided by the hotel.

_Sam,_

_I've gone down to the gym and pool. Meet me down there if you wake up_

_Xo Quinn_

Her handwriting was so neat, cursive. He thought it was pretty, he could always tell it was her writing when he grades her work. He reached into his bag, found a pair of shorts and changed into them then a grey singlet, he grabbed a towel provided by the hotel and walked into the elevator. He leaned against the railing inside after he pressed the ground floor button; they were on the 16th floor. Before he went to find Quinn, he decided to throw in his daily work out and use this opportunity.

After two hours of working weight, the treadmill, the cycle and more weights, Sam went looking for Quinn. He wiped his sweat with a towel; sweat was coming from the front of his shirt and through his hair. He walked around, trying to find his girlfriend. He saw Quinn sitting in a small spa with 4 others, two boys and two girls. The girls were strawberry blonde and brunette, the boys were blonde. As Sam got closer to the spa, Quinn got out, walked over to her sweating boyfriend and hugged him, followed by a deep kiss.

"Wow, Quinn I've only been gone for a few hours." Sam laughed, holding her by the waist.

"A few hours too long." Quinn kissed him again.

"I'm sweating, why would you want to hug me right now?" Sam smirked.

"I don't care right, I just missed you." Quinn smiled, pulled at his hands and walked back to the spa where her new friends were. "Hey guys, this is my boyfriend Sam." Quinn smiled, getting back into the pool. "This is Lana and Imogen." Quinn said pointing to the two girls. "And this is Declan, Lanas boyfriend and Gale, Imogens brother." They all waved. It was obvious Imogen was checking him out; her eyes were glued to him.

"Hi Sam, want to join us?" Declan asked, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. He had a Scottish accent. They seemed to all be from the UK.

"No thanks guys, I think I'm exhausted. Quinn and I might head back up and have dinner." Sam smiled nodding at them for the generous offer. Sam waved at them, pulling Quinn up.

"Alright, nice to meet you both. See you around?" Imogen so-called. Quinn nodded as her way of saying sure. Quinn walked back up to their room, Sams arm around her waist, walking slowly. They made out in the elevator a little bit, until an old couple walked in. They did their best to stop but they still couldn't keep their hands off each other, Sam placed his right hand on Quinns ass, squeezing it gently, Quinn laughed and hit him playfully. As they got to their floor, then their room, Sam ordered them room service. Quinn walked into the bathroom to get changed with the door open.

"Well they will be here in 20 minutes; we have 20 minutes to kill." Sam said, hanging up the room phone. Quinn sat down on the bed, crawling over to him and sitting between his legs. She looked up, kissing under his chin, kissing it softly, leaving butterfly kisses. Sam loved this feeling, the fact he didn't have to hide his relationship with her, he got to kiss her in public, touch her butt in elevators, tell random strangers he was her boyfriend. Sam wrapped his strong arms around her waist, kissing at her neck, biting it causing her to burst out with giggling. The laughter was over, she got more aroused by the feeling of his lips on her skin, and she let out an unexpected moan. Sam had fingered her the night of camp when they first kissed; they hadn't done anything since besides occasional dry humping and making out. Sams hands wandered up her shirt, rubbing her stomach and just under her breasts. The soft kisses at her neck turned into sucking, Quinns hands were on his neck, playing with his hair. Sam moved his hands onto her breasts, cupping them with the palms of his hands his middle and index fingers rolling over her bra to where her nipples were. Quinn could feel his erection on her back, she loved that feeling, and the feeling was she made him that way. Sam continued to massage her breasts gently, making his way to her back to unhook her bra but before he could, there was a knock at the door. Sam shot up, throwing his head back and groaning. _You have to be shitting me_ he mumbled to himself. He got up, opening the door; it was a small teenage girl with a hotel uniform on, with a tray of food and beverages.

"Here is your service sir." She politely said, Sam was holding his head out the door, hiding his erection behind it. He didn't want her to know what was going on, but this is a hotel, of course people do this all the time, even worse. Sam thanked the girl and brought in their dinner. Quinns shirt was down, Sam groaned in his head.

They finished dinner, Quinn had her hand on her stomach, giggling.

"I think I just ate a whole buffet full of food, I'm so full." Quinn smiled, putting their dishes to the side table next to the bed.

"And you still look beautiful." Sam smiled; Quinn blushed, leaning over the bed to kiss him.

"If I gained 100 pounds would you still think I'm beautiful?" Quinn asked.

"If you gained 300 pounds I would still think you were beautiful." Sam smiled, kissing her. Then they went back to where they left off except this time, Quinn was on top of him. She pushed him down, sitting on his hips and pressing against his erection.

"Eugh Quinn, every time you do that it's harder and harder to resist you." Sam closed his eyes, trying to think of a distraction. Before he knew it, Quinn was lifting off his shirt, biting her lip at the sight of him.

"You're so hot." She leaned down to kiss his chest. Sam had read books in the past, especially through college on sex, oral sex, foreplay, the lot. He had never experienced it. Quinn had only felt his fingers inside of her. Sam sat up, propped himself on his elbows and reached behind Quinns back, finally unhooking her bra. He saw it fall from under her shirt; he pulled it away, seeing her erect nipples through her shirt. He lifted up her shirt, over her head and his eyes widened at her. Quinn have him a genuine smile _Gosh she's so beautiful when she smiles_ Sam thought, he grabbed her hips, laid her down on the bed and kissed her chest. He cupped her breasts with both hands, kissing between them; he then moved his mouth to her nipple, sucking them hard. His tongue flicked over them, he looked at her as he was doing it and her hand was on her forehead, her eyes were shut and she was biting her lip. She had never had contact like this. He loved her breasts, they were nice, firm, round, they weren't too big but they weren't small either. He kissed up her chest, back to her neck. He whispered in her ear.

"What I'm about to do, I've never done it before...So if you don't like it, tell me to stop and I will." Sam looked nervous, Quinn could tell, she kissed him soft on the lips and smiled.

"I trust you." Sam smirked and kissed his way back down, give her nipples a soft suck, kissing down her flat, toned stomach. He pulled down her shorts, revealing her in pink panties. Quinn knew he was going to see her this way, which is why she put on a nice, sexy pair of panties. He hooked his finger through the hip of her panties and pulled one side down, using his other hand to pull the other side down. He threads them through her legs until she was completely naked in front of him. Quinn had never let anybody see her like this before, she never expected Sam to see her like this so soon, but she felt comfortable with him. Quinn was self conscious, she hated her body, her legs so she held her stomach, sat up, causing Sam to shot a look of confusing.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "If you're not comfortable with this we can just go to bed and watch a movie? I can order dessert and we can just sleep?" Sam looked worried because Quinn hesitated.

"N...no, I just...I've never let anybody see me like this, I hate looking at myself like this. W...why do you want to see me like this? It's gross isn't it? My legs are horrible." Quinn held her stomach, looking embarrassed and upset. Sam opened his mouth and looked her up and down.

"I went to college Quinn, I went to high school, I work in a high school. I see a lot of gorgeous, beautiful girls on a daily basis and absolutely not a single one of them can compare to you." Sam smiled at her, kissing her stomach.

"Your stomach is beautiful, your legs are beautiful. You're so god damn beautiful it's not even legal" Sam laughed, kissing her legs. Quinn bit her lip, lying back down. That was a sign she wanted him to continue. Sam kissed the insides of her thighs, leaving soft feather kisses. He pressed his lips against her entrance, causing Quinn to gasp at the small contact. He then caved and pressed his tongue deep inside of her, causing her gasp to turn into a moan. Quinn arched her back, moving her right leg on his back so he had better access to her, his tongue dug deep so it flicked her clitoris. He continued to play with it with his tongue, Quinn moaning with pleasure and ecstasy.

"God...fuck...oh my god...mmm...ahhh." Was all that was coming out of Quinns mouth, followed by lip biting and the movement of her back. Her thighs twitched, Sam had gone down on her for at least 20 minutes by now, she was going to come quick and before she knew it, she let out a loud moan with a smile on her face, gripping onto his shoulder as she came. Sam lifted his face up, smiling at her and wiping his mouth. He met her lips, kissing her softly then nibbling at her ear.

"Was that good for you?" Sams breath was against her skin, Quinn still shocked and gasping as she could still feel him on her.

"You have no idea." Quinn smirked, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Quinn felt bad because she couldn't return the favour; she just wasn't ready for that yet. She was still young, she had never touched or even gone down on a guy before, and she hasn't even seen his penis yet. She knew he was big due to the pressure he put on her leg all the times they have dry humped and made out. She felt bad because she wanted to give him that, but she just wasn't ready and sure about it.

**A/N****: I'm going to post 2 chapters today as I'm going away for work until Thursday. Yes i'm disappointed I don't get to watch glee until Friday. Don't you worry I took time off work just to see Sams return, I love him that sossosoososo much :P I wrote this at work, so don't mind my mistakes since I don't have Beta or whatever. Thanks guys, remember to PM me if you want to talk to me, I don't bite at all, or talk to me on tumblr if you have me on that. **

**Reviews please :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A month had gone by, Sam and Quinn had been together for nearly 2 months and Sam couldn't handle the secrecy any longer but he had to. Since their trip to Santa Monica, they haven't seen much of each other outside of school. Quinn spent more time with Kiara, she and Sam were taking her to see Disney on Ice next weekend. Kiara was the only person Quinn could talk to about Sam, her little sister may only be young but she was like her personal journal, the person she let all her details out, there was some things she couldn't tell her sister like what they get up to in the bedroom. It was another school day, Sam was walking up the halls, smiling looking at all the students rush from their lockers to the cafeteria, his smile flushed off as soon as he saw Finn Hudson standing next to Quinn at her locker, talking. He had a smirk on his face, Quinn was laughing. Sam felt his fist clench, then he took a deep breath, realizing he's at school. He didn't want to say anything without it making obvious they were together so he made his teacher move. He walked up to them, smiling.

"Finn, I didn't get that paper that was due last week." Thank god I had an excuse Sam thought.

"Oh sir, my dog ate it." Finn laughed, so did Quinn.

"I'm sick of your excuses Finn, if you don't have that paper in by tomorrow afternoon we're going to have to call your parents." Sam smiled at him, and then looked at Quinn who was standing there looking awkward.

"Fine, fine I'll have it in by tomorrow." Finn rolled his eyes, continuing to charm Quinn. Sam knew he was lying, he trusted Quinn so he kept on walking, until he heard Quinn screech. Turning back around.

"Get off of me." Quinn pushed Finn back who was trying to kiss her; Sam looked like he was ready to punch him in the face. _Dude, he's a kid, lay off._ Sam thought, he walked up to Finn and moved him aside.

"Whoa what is going on?" Sam tried to act civil. _I'll punch your face in if you touch her again you jerk_ He thought.

"Relax, I wouldn't want you anyway. You're a slut." Finn said to Quinn, Sam went from teacher mode, to boyfriend mode.

"Don't you DARE speak about a girl like that! The things you say to a girl can hurt their feelings for a long time." Sam automatically went back into teacher mode. "I understand you're going through a tough time right now Finn but that's your business. Don't take it out on some poor girl who doesn't deserve it. You will go to the principals' office right now for bullying, understand?" Finn walked off with a look of antagonism. Finn was obviously recovering from his break up with Rachel, which happened just last week. Quinn smiled at him, and then walked off to her class. He knew she would talk to him about it later.

Third period rolled around, it was time for media studies. As usual, Quinn would stare at him in a daze like a silly school girl crush, but she knew she could go home and kiss him whenever she felt like, well not whenever because they were hiding their relationship. By the time class was over, Sam told everyone to stay back.

"Now, tomorrow remember its parent teacher night. Remember to tell your parents 6pm tomorrow night in here." The bell rang. Quinn realized her parents were going to meet Sam, not her boyfriend Sam but her teacher Sam. She felt just as nervous as if she were to be introducing him as her boyfriend. Quinn walked up to Sam once everyone had gone, looking nervous.

"Parent teacher night? Sam you do realize I'm a part of that too. My parents will meet you, you will meet my parents." Quinn was playing with her thumbs.

"Relax; I'm just meeting them as your teacher. They won't suspect a thing." Sam was packing up his desk.

"Thank you..." Quinn looked down smiling.

"For what?"

"Sticking up for me...I know it must have been hard not to punch his face in. I get that all the time when Laura looks at you the way she does." Quinn smiled.

"No problem, speaking of Laura I have a meeting with her right now." Sam smiled at Quinn, Quinn immediately went into possessive girlfriend mode, which she hates doing.

"Why? Can I be in here?" Quinn said in a bitchy tone.

"N...no It's confidential sweetie, She's slipping her grades and I need to talk to her about why." Sam tried to smile at her; he knew she didn't like Laura and her little crush on him.

"Do you think she's pretty?" Quinn asked.

"What? I don't think of my students that way." Sam laughed.

"Oh well what am I?" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"You're...a student but you're different." Sam looked worried now that he had started a fight.

"Do you look at me that way?"

"I'm pretty sure our weekend away showed you I do." Sam laughed, suppressing the memories of their little holiday in Santa Monica. Quinn didn't look pleased.

"Quinn you're being a real bitch about this. Laura is my student, plus I only have eyes for you." Sam tried to get his way out of this one, until he realized he called her a bitch, and then he just sucked his lips in looking worried.

"A bitch huh? Well this bitch can forget about going to her boyfriends place after school." Quinn grabbed her bag and stormed out of the classroom, watching as Laura made her way inside. This was their first fight, they have been together for nearly 8 weeks and this had been their first fight, over something stupid. Quinn just wanted to run back into his classroom and kiss him, tell him how sorry she was and how she was stupid for thinking, but she just kept on walking. _God he probably thinks I don't trust him. _She thought, making her way to her next class.

Xxxxx

Quinn got home from school, she watched a bit of television with her parents, helped Kiara with her homework, and helped her parents with the dishes after dinner then when to her room. She looked at her phone, no new messages, and no missed calls. This is the longest she has spent without talking to him; usually this time of the day, they would be on the phone until it was time for bed. She wanted to text him, but she wanted him to text her first. She didn't want to come off as desperate. She decided to cave and went downstairs to her car, driving off to Sams place.

She arrived at Sams house, knocking on the door. She looked nervous; she knew he was upset with her as he didn't try to contact her. She knocked again, but there was no answer, she knocked again, no answer so she rolled her eyes and just walked in. His lounge room was empty, then she walked into his kitchen and Laura was standing there, dressed in the same clothes she wore to school. Her heart skipped a beat; Sam couldn't possibly be cheating on her.

"Laura...Why are you here?" Quinn asked.

"Mr Evans is tutoring me, Why are you here?" Laura asked, raising her eyebrow at Quinn. Quinns heart dropped to her stomach.

"He's tutoring me too." Quinn covered it up, she looked over at the dining room table, and there were actually books stacked up there. Quinn just wanted to scream, go to wherever Sam was and slap him in the face. She was on the verge of tears.

"I was just leaving anyway; when you see him can you tell him my dad will be there at 5pm." Laura gave Quinn a smile, picking up her books and walking out the door. Quinn wanted to smash everything in sight, but first she went to go find Sam. Before she knew it, Sam was walking down stairs dressed in tracksuit pants and a hoodie. He smiled once he saw her, but once the palm of Quinns hand made contact with his face, he frowned, holding his cheek and looking upset.

"You motherfucker, I trusted you, I fucking trusted you and you go and cheat on me! How could you cheat on me for Miss fake bitch, how the fuck could you." Quinn stormed out towards the door, Sam ran after her.

"Quinn wait!" Quinn kept walking. "QUINN!" He yelled once she walked out the door. He ran up to her, grabbing her by the arms, holding onto her as she tried to get out of his grip.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Quinn yelled, stepping on his foot, making him yelp in pain. He didn't let go and made her look at him.

"Quinn just god dammit, listen to me." Quinn had tears in her eyes, looking at him. It broke his heart to see her that way.

"I didn't cheat on you...Quinn; I can't believe you don't trust me." Sam was on the verge of tears also.

"I-I did trust you until I saw her in your house..." Quinn broke down in tear and stormed off again.

"I love you." Sam yelled out to her. Quinn stopped, she froze and the words he just said flew across her mind like bats in a cave _I love you_ she thought in his voice over and over again. She turned around, looked at him.

"You love me?" She asked.

"I love you so much." Sam said, looking upset. He was afraid to lose her, he thought about his feelings for her these couple of weeks and he knew it was love.

"I haven't felt like this, ever." Sam looked down, frowning. Quinn walked up to him, pulled him into her arms and gave him a sweet, romantic kiss. Sam was shocked, but he was glad he let out the three words eight letters. "Besides...Laura is a lesbian..."Sam laughed. Quinn felt stupid at that point. Of course, Laura was always flirting with Santana, she always dressed like she belonged in a biker gang and she did play a lot of sport. It all made sense.

"S...so you were really studying?" Quinn asked, wiping her tears. Sam pulled her to his chest, laughing.

"She was actually failing...I knew she was gay because she told me that time when you started to grow jealous of her. I didn't tell you because I swore I told her not to tell anyone. I trust you, so I know you won't say a word." Sam kissed the top of her head. Quinn stayed silent, standing outside holding him. She looked up at him and kissed his nose.

"Hey Sam..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

**A/N:****DUN DUN Okay well I'll have no more chapters until possibly Friday afternoon. If you're lucky, maybe Thursday afternoon. The story is NO WHERE NEAR over, there is a lot more to come, a lot of drama and such. I tried to add jealous Sam, angst & jealous Quinn like some people suggested they wanted, if there are any suggestions on what you want more of like home lives, their relationship ect then let me know. **

**Reviews please**

**Xo Jess**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sam was away from school sick all week, Quinn desperately wanted to go see him but he refused. It wasn't that he didn't want her company, as much as he did, he didn't want her to catch whatever infection he had. The substitute for media studies wasn't quite as good looking or fun, but at least Quinn caught up in the class, without any distractions. She made good friends with Laura. Ever since her little run in with her at Sams house, accusing him of cheating on her, she felt bad for the closeted girl. Quinn felt bad, knowing her secret. She and Laura sat with each other at lunch time, they were always partners in activities in English, which they always share and sometimes Laura would call Quinn for help. Laura would sometimes go to Sams house, Quinn trusted him more than anything ever since he told her he loved her. That whole night she couldn't stop saying those words over and over again to herself. Sure they were together and they liked each other a lot but she never thought the words _I love you_ would come into the matter. It had nearly been 6 months into their relationship and they hadn't been anywhere near caught except when Sam would shoot his obvious dagger glares at boys who would flirt with Quinn in the hallway or in class. She would just turn to him, smiling. They still haven't done the deed; Quinn was still uncomfortable with her body. The Parent teacher meeting was cancelled to Quinn as her parents had a fight the night before, causing her father to go out and drink. Quinn told Sam, he understood. A bit of her was relieved because she still wasn't ready for him to meet her parents yet. Even if he was just meeting them as a teacher.

Quinn wanted to see her boyfriend; she hadn't seen him in nearly 6 days. So she invited Laura over for dinner and a sleep over at her house. Quinn got out of the shower and threw on a navy blue dress with a thin white belt around her waist; she blow dries her hair and fixes it up before the arrival of her new best friend. Laura had another 20 minutes until she got there, Quinns parents were downstairs cooking dinner as Kiara was watching 5pm soap operas. Quinns mom was a fan of the Young and the Restless, so Quinn and Kiara grew on that. Quinn pulled out her phone and decided to text Sam.

_Hey babe, feel better? I miss you x - Q_

_Hi beautiful, I'm recovering, I promise I will make it up to you xo – S_

_You better be resting! – Q_

_I'm on the couch watching Xmen, wbu? – S_

_Laying down, waiting for Laura to come over – Q_

_So you two hitting it off? How good! – S_

_Yeah she's good once you get to know her – Q_

_What are you wearing? ;) – S_

_SAM! I'm wearing a dress – Q_

_Your dress would look better on my floor – S_

_Wow you're horny when you're sick. – Q_

_Problem? – S_

_No not really, just makes it harder I'm not with you – Q_

_What if you were here? What would we be doing? – S_

_I don't know, I do know my hands would be everywhere ;) – Q_

_Oh really? – S_

_You know when you touch me; it's the best thing in the world? – Q_

_I wish I was touching you now babe. – S_

_What if I do it for you? To myself? – Q_

_Omg, that's the hottest thing ever, come over? I'll wear a mask – S_

_Is that some sort of fetish? I can't Laura is coming over ;) – Q_

_You're such a tease – S_

_You love me – Q_

_That I do – S _

Next thing you know, Quinn heard the doorbell from downstairs. As much as she loved Laura right now she was being a total cockblocker. Quinn ran downstairs, her parents answered the door.

"Hi, you must be Laura. Come in and have a seat at the table, dinner is nearly ready." Quinns mother smiled, holding onto the girls arm and bring her inside. "This is my husband Russell and our youngest daughter Kiara in the lounge room." Quinns mother and father both talking to the red headed girl; Quinn walked up to them and cleared the throat.

"Hey Laur, sorry about my parents, they like company." Quinn smiled, her parents both laughed.

"It's rare we ever get any of our Quinnies friends over. She's always out at her friend Santanas place but she never comes here." Quinns mom said sipping on a glass of coffee. They all sat at the dinner table, Quinns mom serving the plates. "Kiara honey, Dinner is up." The bubbly blonde haired girl ran over to the dinner table, sitting next to Laura.

"Hi, what's your name?" The sweet little girl asked Laura.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Laura." Laura said, smiling sweetly at the little girl. Kiara was a mini version of Quinn. Once dinner was served, chicken burgers with salad, fries, they all engaged in conversation. Kiara asking Laura many questions, Quinn and Laura talking about school, Quinn's parents talking about work and life. They all looked up to the sound of Russell Fabray banging his spoon against his wine glass.

"Okay, since this is our first dinner as a family and a guest in a long time, I would like to make an announcement." Quinns father stood up, smiling at everyone at the table.

"My boss offered me a promotion. I accepted. We are moving to Arizona in a months' time." He sounded so proud, until everyone started shouting.

"Russell you could have talked to me about this." "Daddy I have college next year, I want to get into UCLA, I can't go to some mediocre college in Arizona!" "Yayyyyyy I get to go to a new school! And meet new friends!" The rest of the Fabrays yelled. Laura sat there awkwardly in silence.

"Judy dear, we will talk about this later. Quinn, there are so many amazing colleges in Arizona. Kiara honey, I'm glad you're up for this." Russell said trying to calm down his family. The rest of the dinner went silent, awkward for both Quinn and Laura.

"Dad I'm not moving to Arizona." Quinn dropped her cutlery and yelled across the table.

"Quinn-"

"I'M NOT MOVING!" Quinn yelled.

"Young lady you will do what we say, we have raised you to respect us and our decisions so you ARE moving." Her father started to get angry.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Quinn blurted out. Everyone went silent.

"A boy isn't going to change our mind Quinn. Not for a silly boy." Russell interjected.

"No, he's more than a silly boy ok? I actually love him and you will respect my decision. I'm 18 and I'm choosing to stay here." Quinn yelled. Her mother felt sympathy for her, but she didn't want her daughter to run away for a boy, she would know.

"Quinn, sweetie. Why didn't you tell us about this boy?" Her mother said, sipping on her drink.

"Because, I knew you would get mad at me." Quinn looked at Laura, Laura knew this was the indication to go upstairs, so she did and took Kiara with her.

"Mad? Is this where you have been sneaking off to all these months? Lying to us Quinn?" Her father yelled. If they knew he was her teacher, she would be six feet under. "Quinn Fabray, look at me right now and tell me you haven't been sneaking out, sleeping around with this boy? We taught you better than this!" Mr Fabray shouted.

"No I haven't been sleeping around with him! I love him okay? He loves me and respects me too much to hurt me. If you love me and respect me you wouldn't want me to go with you to Arizona!" Quinn shouted in return.

"Why haven't we met him sweetie?" Her mom was trying to sound like the supporting parent.

"Because why would I bring him home to a house like this!" Quinn threw her napkin, stormed upstairs in tears, walking into her room. Laura was sitting on her bed frowning. Quinn wiped her face, forgetting she had company.

"I'm so sorry Laura...I didn't mean for you to see this. I'm so sorry." Quinn walked up to her and sat down, Laura leaned over to hug her.

"It's okay Q, my parents aren't The Brady Bunch either." Laura hugged her, smiling.

"Thank you so much." Quinn returned the hug and wiped her face pulling back.

"I put Kiara to bed, she's the cutest kid." Laura laughed. "Hey Q..." Quinn shot up to look at Laura.  
>"If I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone?" Laura asked, Quinn nodded, even though she knew where this secret was going. "I...I'm gay." Laura looked down, Quinn smiled and hugged her.<p>

"It's okay Laura; you don't need to be ashamed of yourself. I will accept you for who you are." Quinn smiled.

"I like that Santana girl, she's really pretty. She's mean but it's kind of hot at the same time. I'm too nervous to say anything because she's the only girl out of the closet right now." Laura smiled.

"Well...just tell her. She won't upset you because she's in the same boat." Quinn laughed. "Here i'll text her." Laura tried to take her phone away, but after Quinn sent it. Laura didn't turn back.

"So who's your boyfriend? Is it that Finn Hudson? He's pretty cute I guess but he went out with Rachel so he might be a bit weird." Laura laughed. Quinn needed to tell someone that wasn't her little sister, Laura told Quinn her secret, Quinn was about to tell Laura hers.

"Hey Laur, can you keep a secret?" Quinn laughed nervously.

"Sure Q, anything." Laura smiled.

"M-my boyfriend, It's a bit complicated. We have to hide our relationship; we've been dating for the past 6 months. He can't take me out in public; he can't kiss me unless it's in a secure area with no one around, I love him so much I just want to yell it out to the world." Quinn started to cry at that point. She hasn't told anyone this, not even Sam.

"W-who Q? I'm sure it's not that bad." _Oh its bad_ Quinn thought.

"M...Mr Evans..." Quinn looked down. Laura looked at her in shock.

"S-so that's why you were at his house that night?" Laura asked, going from shock to a smile.

"Yeah, I thought he was cheating on me with you. Now I know why he wasn't." Quinn laughs. "That was the night he told me he loved me for the first time. " Laura pulled her into a hug. Quinn instantly knew she wouldn't tell anyone.

"I always thought he was cute, you two make an amazing couple. After college rolls around, you can make it official. After all, you're leaving this year." Quinn realized she only had to hide Sam for another 5 months, until graduation.

"Thank you...for being here. I needed to tell someone it's been driving me insane." Quinn said, receiving a reply from Santana.

_Laura? She's really hot, give her my number and we will talk xox _

Quinn instantly showed Laura the message, Laura squealed and stayed up all night texting Santana. Quinn texted Sam but she got no reply. _Aw poor sick baby is asleep_ She thought.

_**A/N: **_** Someone said they wanted more of Quinns home life so here, I'll put another chapter up ASAP because it's another work day and I'm writing hehe. Yay or nay? I promise I'll do more of Sam's life! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Quinns parents were called into a Student teacher interview with Sam. It was an hour until they had to be in his classroom and Quinn was as nervous. No she wasn't nervous that they were meeting her teacher, but her boyfriend too. They dressed presentable as a family; Quinn wore black jeans and a grey singlet, while her parents dressed like they were going out to a restaurant, Kiara in a cute yellow dress with her hair up in a high ponytail.

Quinn told Sam about the fact her father wants her to move to Arizona. He was upset but then when Quinn said she wanted to stay, he felt a bit better. Sam was just as nervous as Quinn about meeting her parents, he put the fact she was his girlfriend at the back of his mind. He didn't want to blow their long cover, they have worked too hard to blow their cover now. Sam sat at his desk, neatly stacking student books and papers, tapping the mouse pad of his laptop nervously, looking in his top drawer for no reason. He looked at his phone, his wallpaper was a picture of him and Quinn when they were at Disney on Ice with Kiara a few months ago with Mickey and Minnie mouse. Then he reacted to the shock of his phone vibrating in his hair

_On our way, be good lol xo _

Every time his girlfriend texted him, he couldn't help but smile. It was nearly Christmas, so the weather was freezing, he loved spending nights spooning with Quinn watching various Christmas movies. In not so long, his parents will be visiting him, the time Quinn will meet them. Sam was startled by a knock at the door; It was Quinns parents, Quinn and Kiara. Sams heart was racing, he could feel his heartbeat in his throat.

"Good evening Mr Evans, I'm Russell, this is Judy and Kiara and you know Quinn." Russell pointed to his family, taking off his coat and walking into the classroom. They all sat down after they shook hands with Sam. Quinn squeaked when her little sister ran up to Sam, hugging him and yelling "Sammmmy!" Quinns parents looked curious; Quinn tried not to freak out at Kiara.

"Hey Kiara." Sam patted her head. "I volunteer as an After School hours worker at Bay Elementary." Sam smiled, receiving a winning smile and nod from Quinns parents. _Thank god he's so smart_ Quinn thought, crossing her legs and sitting between her parents at his desk.

"So sir, how is Quinnie going with this class?" Mrs Fabray asked?

"Yes she's been into this class for awhile now, we think she's wasting her time with all the media business. We've been in many discussions about her college degree but she's just wasting her time." Russell interjected, earning a soft slap on the arm by Judy.

"Well to be honest she's not wasting her time. She's an excellent student and she loves what she does. As a professional I'd recommend her do what she loves. She's one of dreams, this business is in fact her dream Mr and Mrs Fabray and I think it's amazing of her to fulfil that." Sam looked over at Quinn, smiling. "She has good grades in all her subjects; she has skills in media, math, computers, and dance. She may not be the best at physical education but she's great in all other areas." Sam smiled, making eye contact with his girlfriends parents.

"Well if she gets into college, she gets into college." Mrs Fabray stated, looking over at Kiara who was playing on the paint of Sams computer.

"People say you need to be a lawyer or a doctor to be successful." Sam said.

"Or a teacher young man, do the kids some good." Russell smiled. Judy and Quinn sat down talking about future plans, while Russell and Sam talked about work.

"So young man, are you married? Single?" Russell asked Sam, smiling.

"Ah no, I'm in a committed relationship at the moment." Sam said, trying not to look obvious.

"She is a lucky girl I can tell you that. Future plans?" Russell asked.

"No I'm the lucky one sir and well I'm seeing where things go right now. She's still studying so it's hard." He didn't exactly lie to him. He just didn't want to shout that it was his daughter.

"Well Quinnie will be applying to colleges in Arizona. Maybe she and your girlfriend will be roommates if she stayed here" Russell said, causing Sam to frown.

"Daddy, I'm not going. I told you this." Quinn said softly, looking up from her conversation with her mother who was then frowning.

"Honey we discussed this, you're going to Arizona with your family." Russell looked frustrated.

"I'm not going." Quinn argued.

"If it's about that stupid boy you were talking about, you can think again." Russell raised his voice, Sam frowned because he knows he was that stupid boy, but they didn't know that.

"He's not a stupid boy! I have told you that, I love him daddy." Quinn frowned, she looked at Sam from the corner of her eye, and he looked upset.

"I'm sorry sir you probably don't want to hear this family babble about Quinns stupidity." Mr Fabray said.

"It's not stupid. You should listen to her maybe she wants to have a life her in San Francisco, it's a beautiful city." Sam tried his best to help Quinn.

"Can you not cut in here?" Russell spat at Sam, Sam put his hands up in defence, and he wanted so badly to just tell them he loved their daughter, but he didn't want to be dead. "Quinn you are moving to Arizona." Russell said more calmly. The room went silent, until Quinn did the unthinkable.

"Go fuck yourself Dad. Its obvious Mom won't so you might as well do it yourself you asshole. You think only about yourself. Not me, not mom, not Kiara, you. Kiara hasn't had a proper childhood because you are too busy working and teaching her stupid fucking things like the violin. She's a little girl! I was raised like a miss perfect, well guess what dad? I'm not perfect; I'm nowhere near fucking perfect. I'm sick of you and your bullshit!" Quinn raised her voice, all she could hear was gasps, her mother covering up the ears of Kiara, Sams eyes were wide and her father just looked plain angry. Quinn had never spoken like that before in her life.

"You need to find your own way home tonight, but the door will be locked. You will make up your mind about moving, if you choose to stay here, you will be on your own. Don't you ever speak to me like that again young lady. Think about what you did. Let's go Judy." Mr Fabray glared at Quinn, Judy wanted to insist but she just followed her husband, dragging a confused Kiara out the door. Quinn stood there in the doorway, trying not to cry. After Sam checked the clear, he walked over to her to hug her. She rested her chin on his shoulder and bawled. Sam soothingly ran his hand up and down her back, kissing her hair.

"I'm sick of my broken home, last night mom smashed a vase because she didn't want to leave too. He's so selfish." Quinn sobbed, soaking Sams shirt.

"I'll tell you what. I'll take you out to dinner, or a movie. Your choice, then you can stay at my place. I'll make you breakfast in the morning. Christmas vacation starts tomorrow, I need to pick up my parents from the airport but you're more than welcome to stay as long as you need to. If you don't want to go to Arizona, you can live with me..." Sam looked at her, biting his lip, wanting her to say yes.

"I'd love that...Sure...I'll tell daddy and I will stay here." Quinn wiped her face, smiling.

"Quinn, I want everything for you. I want you to go to college, I want you to become the best journalist there ever was. I also want to make you happy, now let's go have some food, hang out and you can vent to me. I'll call Laura to go pick up your things." Sam pulled her back. "Now go stand by my car, here are the keys and I'll pack up my stuff." Sam grinned, kissing her head and throwing her his keys. Quinn walked off into the parking lot. Sams mind was brutal; he was scared about rushing into things so fast. He wants her to live with him, that's going to keep the secret harder to keep. Quinn told him Laura knew, he was okay with that but what if people came for unexpected visits? What if his neighbours get suspicious? There were so many cons in this situation.

Xxxxx

Sam and Quinn just had a nice quiet dinner out in San Jose, on the ride there, Quinn was crying and talking about her broken home and how her life sucked growing up, Sam nodded and understood, listening and consoling. Once they stopped at a red light, Sam leaned in to kiss her softly, to make her feel better. Once their dinner was over, Sam called Laura, telling her to pack up Quinn's belongings and what she needed for how and bring them over. Laura told him she would see Quinn and talk to her.

They were both inside, Sam in his kitchen doing the dishes. Quinn resting on the sofa watching CSI, she had the bollywood style throw rug that was on his sofa over her and her hair sitting on the satin blue pillow. Sam would look behind his shoulder, a tea towel on his shoulder, smiling at her. She didn't look at him; she looked like she was deep in thought. Sam continued with the dishes, put them on the dish rack and walked over to Quinn; he leaned down to kiss her forehead. She pulled him down onto her and ran her hands through his hair.

"Thank you." She looked into his eyes; in a soft voice she thanked him.

"For what?" Sam looked curious, furrowing his eyebrow.

"Being there when I needed it the most." Quinn smiled at him sweetly; she leaned up to kiss him. Sam sat next to her, lifting her legs up and putting them on his lap, leaning down to meet her eyes.

"I love you, I care about you and if you want to stay here then you can stay with me, go to college. If you don't want to live with me I can call to arrange an apartment." Sam smiled, kissing her forehead.

"No Sam, I want to stay with you. I want to wake up to you every night, I want to cook you breakfast, even thought I'm a hopeless cook. I failed home ec you know? I nearly burnt it down and Miss Mathwin nearly suspended me. I want you to be my main priority." Quinn kissed him softly. He wanted that too. At first their relationship was just the pleasure of ones company, now it's pure love. They didn't care about the consequences, they just loved each other. The kiss soon became more heated, their tongues spiralling around, tongue in cheek. Sam moved from her side and got on top of her. Quinn was so insecure, she didn't usually feel comfortable with Sam on top of her but right now, and she couldn't care less. Sam played with the end of her singlet, causing him to lift it up and kiss her stomach he kissed up from her chest to the edge of her pants. Quinn crossed her arms, pulling her shirt up, revealing herself in a dark blue lace bra. Sam kissed the revealing part of her breast, he cupped his hand over her breast and let out a soft moan, he could feel his jeans tighten at the sight of her half naked. Quinn reached behind her back, unhooking her bra with one flick, letting the bra drop to the ground. Sam unbuttoned his shirt, Quinn rubbing her hand over his stomach as the last button popped. Quinn kissed his abs, Sam closing his eyes trying to think of a distraction. Her lips on his, anywhere on his skin turned him on. Sam ran his hands up and down her waist, pushing his erection against her hip. She could feel the pressure he was putting on her hip, making her more aroused. Quinn reached down his jeans, popping open the button, causing them to fall down to the middle of his thighs. Sam moved his legs to the side off the sofa and his jeans met with Quinns shirt and bra. Sam kissed between her breasts, moving his tongue to her erect nipples, sucking and flicking them with his tongue. Quinn continued to whimper and moan, running her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them gently. Sam pulled at her pants, pulling them down, rubbing his fingertips against the heat and wetness of her panties. He moved her panties to the side, pushing in his index finger. Sam had fingered Quinn before, but this time she felt lightning run through her body causing her to moan with ecstasy and provocation. Sam pushed his finger in and out of her, adding another two fingers.

"Fuck baby you're so tight." He moaned, flicking her g spot. She arched her back, biting her lip hard trying not to scream so loud for the neighbours to hear. Sam kissed down her stomach, lifting her legs over his shoulders and kissed the insides of her thighs, sucking on her thighs, leaving soft feather kisses along her thighs, finally licking over her entrance, pushing his tongue inside of her. Quinn couldn't help then to scream, his mouth felt amazing on her.

"Mmmm, ahhh, o-oh my god...S-Sam." Quinn let the moans escape her lips. Sam dug his tongue deeper inside of her, the tip of his tongue flicking over her g spot. Once that edge of sweet contact, his tongue hitting that one spot that drove her wild, she lost it, lost it completely, she went from innocent, respectful high school student to a passionate, wild lover. Quinn pulled on his neck, forcing him up to her lips and kissing him fervently. The kiss was heated, and so were they. Sam tugged at her panties, sliding them down her legs, holding her legs together to one side on his shoulder, kissing the back of her calves. Quinn didn't want to hide anymore, she wasn't embarrassed by the things they did in the bedroom, her life at home was broken but somehow the man she loves would fix her completely. She believes, tonight it the night she will lose her virginity.

Sams eyes widened at the sight of his girlfriend underneath him, she was completely naked. Sam held onto her hips, kissed her softly and lifted her up around his waist. Quinn could feel his erection press against her heat, she rolled her eyes in the back of her head at that feeling, it was nothing like she had felt before, that was the closest they have been. Sam loved this girl, he cared for her and hoped to spend the rest of his life with her, and he wanted to show her that she's not alone, she is loved. Sam opened the door to his bedroom, keeping one hand under Quinns ass to keep her steady. Once the door was open, Sam gently laid Quinn on his bed. It was a king sized bed, red silk sheets, black frame with a plain black silk quilt cover and pillows. The silk rubbed against Quinns naked body, it sent her chills. Sam later joined Quinn on the bed; his arms were placed on both sides of her head before pushing his tongue into her mouth. Sam left her lips and made way to her neck, leaving soft feather kisses along the way, also sending not only chills up her spine but butterflies. He brushed his fingers against her heat, causing her to whimper. It was all a blur until Quinn heard certain words, being whispered into her ear. _I want you; I want you_ Sam kept whispering into her ear. Quinn laid there when reality hit her _I want you too_ she whispered back, biting on his earlobe, causing him to groan with pleasure, rolling his eyes. Sam pushed down his boxer shorts, revealing himself to Quinn for the first time. Quinns eyes widened as she saw his penis for the first time, it wasn't what she expected. He was huge, he wasn't a high school boy, he was a mature adult and Quinn couldn't help but smirk at him.

"W-what?" Sam asked, looking down at her.

"Nothing baby, you're just...really big." Quinn laughed sweetly. Sam blushed, looking down sweetly, trying not to take the compliment in straight away. He was nervous, they both were. None of them had ever gone this far with a person before. Somehow Sam felt bad, usually a man his age would have experience by now, he wished he was good at sex, sometimes it takes practice to be good at things and Sam assumed sex was one of them. He moved his hand over to his side table, pulling out a condom in a plastic wrapper. He loved Quinn and wanted to be close to her, but he didn't want to risk anything, even on their first try. The tore open the ridged plastic with his teeth and threw the wrapper on the ground. Sam looked nervous, Quinn could see it in his eyes, he kept gulping, looking more nervous but he wanted this, he wanted to make love to the girl he loves.

"Q-Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"W-what if I'm n-not good at this, I've never done it before, I don't know if you want to do it again after, I-I I don't want to suck." Sam looked nervous, Quinn thought it was adorable and giggled, propping up on her elbows to kiss him.

"Baby, I've never done this before either, how will I know the difference?" Quinn flashed her eyelashes sweetly at him, causing him to smile at her. Sam put the tip of the condom and rolled it onto his length, Quinns hand wandered between his legs, touching his penis and helping him. That feeling sent his insides in a twist.

"Tell me if I hurt you ok?" Sam whispered, kissing the back of her ear softly, positioning himself at her entrance. Sam took a deep gulp, staring into Quinns eyes. Her eyes show pure love and lust, burning through her pupils. Sam closed his eyes, finding her entrance with his penis and pushing into her slow and steady. Quinn closed her eyes, taking in the pain that was flowing through her lower body. It hurt, Quinn gasped, letting out a soft cry, causing Sam to flush guilt and worry through his face.

"Baby, I-I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. Oh my god." Sam kissed her several times feeling guilt.

"I-it will get better the more you do it, the less it will hurt." Quinn gave a sympathetic smile, her insides were tingling with pain but once Sam slowly thrusted into her more and more rhythmically, the more the pain was washed out with pleasure. Sams rhythm built up, gripping onto Quinns hips, slowly moving in and out of her. After 10 minutes of slow, passionate love making, Sam put his hands behind Quinns legs, propping her legs over his shoulders to get his penis inside of her deeper. Once her legs were wider, it was easier to slip in and out of her. Sams mouth was open, letting moans escape his mouth, Quinns insides were burning, the brimstone and fire like feeling from her abdomen. She couldn't believe this was happening right now, this morning she woke up nervous that her boyfriend was meeting her parents, now; her virginity is taken by said boyfriend. Sam thrusted his hips against hers, first going slow, then moving as fast as he could.

"Baby...oh...fuck...mmmm...S-Sam...SAM...ahhhh." Quinn was lost for words, each time he would push himself in and out of her, and noises were let loose. Her hands ran over her breasts, massaging them, stopping them from bouncing each time Sam pushed in and out of her. Now, he was adrenaline filled, his thrusts getting faster and faster no speed car could ever beat this rhythm.

"Fuck baby, you're...you're so fucking good." Sam said between breaths, his hands under Quinns knees to support her. He gave her several more thrusts, before ejaculating into the ribbed plastic separating them. Sam collapsed beside her on the bed, sweat follicles forming onto his forehead, his hair sweaty. Quinns hair was spurred across a pillow, even after sex she looked more beautiful than ever. He took a quick glance at her naked body, before leaving soft kissing between her breasts, to her lips.

"Wow." Quinn rolled over to her side, kissing his jaw line.

"That was...amazing." Sam said between breaths, still trying to catch his own.

"I love you so much." Quinn kissed him softly, pulling the satin blanket over top of them. They lay there together, spooning naked. Sam held her in his arms, kissing the back of her head, feeling her stomach breathe in and out as she closed her eyes. Sam kissed behind her ear.

"Quinn..."

"Mhmmm?" Quinn moaned half asleep.

"I love you."

**A/N: Naww now the smut time of the story begins, I like writing smut, it gets through my day. Now who's excited for WEDNESDAY! My baby is coming back and I'm excited. Not so much excited with the Samcedes point of view though no offence to those who ship them but I'm hardcore Sam/Quinn only. Those photos of Quinn seeing him in the choir room made me tear up. I love them so much lol. Oh and for those asking for my tumblr it's ".com" Yay or nay? Review please xox Jess**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: This chapter will be very very graphic so it may offend some people. **

Chapter 14

Quinn opened her eyes, groaning at the pain threshold of the glare of the morning sun in her eyes, beaming through the dark oak blinds escaping through Sams bedroom window. It was 7:34am, Quinn stretched her arms above her head, fighting back to keep her eyes open. She looked to her right and there was a naked blonde boy, tangled in the sheets, his lower half covered but his legs tangled through the blanket. Quinn making a recollection of the night before, making love to the man she loves. Sure it was wrong in many ways, unethical and frowned upon but she didn't care, she knew she was going to remember that night forever. Being emotional and gloomy about her meeting with her parents the previous evening, Sam took care of her. Quinn nudged her boyfriend gently on the hip, poking at him, whispering his name. In return, she got a few grunts and groans, she couldn't help but giggle. His arm was still laced around her waist; she lifted the blanket to her chest, moving slowly away from him, standing up off the bed, his arm dropping to the side of the bed as he still grunted in his sleep. She reached into Sams wardrobe, half of it was messy, full of grunge t-shirts, football jerseys and hoodies, converse all stars, nikes and vans and the other half were all his work shirts, ties, and slacks neatly piled up and hanging from the coat rack inside. She laughed and noticed he was a totally different guy outside of School. The past few months he went from Mr Evans, to steady boyfriend, to the love of her life and after last night, passionate lover. She put on one of his shirts and wore her shorts from the day before. Today was the day Sams parents were arriving into town; she had arranged to go with him to pick them up from the airport. But first, she needed to spend the day picking up her things. Being away from home makes her realize how broken her family really is, her parents treat her more like an experiment, not like a daughter, she would miss her baby sister though. She made a quick phone call to Laura, asking her to help. Her mom and dad would be at work, so the timing worked out perfectly. After her phone call to Laura, she brushed her hair and ran out the door to meet her friend.

Xxxx

Sam groaned, rolling over to his side, reality hit him like lightning when he realized the time. It was 1:29pm. His hands ran through his hair, confused on how he slept in that late, he looked to his side wanting to see a familiar blonde girl sleeping peacefully but she was gone, nothing but the imprint of her body in the sheets. He looked around, noticing her t-shirt was still on the ground, he stood up and reached to the side of his bed where his boxers were located, slipped them over his legs and ran downstairs to make some lunch.

As Sam pressed his back against his kitchen bench, he was still awe in shock about last night. He had sex, he didn't have a drunken one night stand, he didn't have sex for fun, and he had sex with the girl he loves. Sam smiled at the commemoration of last night, leaning against the bench, sipping his glass of lemonade. After his grilled ham and cheese was ready, he slipped it on a plate with a egg flip and sat down at his kitchen table. He reached for the remote, turning on his television, watching the usual 2'oclock news programs. Before he knew it, he heard a bang on the door, alert of the company at the door he stood up and opened it, forgetting he was still in his underwear. He opened it to Laura and Quinn, with a few suitcases and boxes in hand at the back of Lauras dads blue truck.

"Oh wow, someone works out." Laura giggled. Sam blushed, he knew she was gay but he still wasn't good with compliments.

"Sweetie could you help me, there's some stuff in the truck I need to get out." Quinn was holding two boxes in each arm, her face grimacing at the pressure it held.

"Let me get changed." Sam blushed and ran quickly upstairs. Quinn and Laura were putting things by the door, Sam ran downstairs with jeans and a hoodie, which was on backwards.

"Um babe, you're hoodie is on the wrong way." Quinn giggled; she was mesmerized by his adorable ways. Sam blushed, quickly pulling his hoodie over his head and fixing it. He walked outside, bringing in the leftover boxes Quinn had in Lauras truck.

"So this is really happening?" Sam said, looking kind of nervous.

"Like I said...I really don't want to move to Arizona so this is home now." Quinn smiled at both Sam and Laura. Laura hugged them both, Quinn thanking her as she left. As Quinn shut the door after waving Laura goodbye, she was taken away by Sam who put his arms around her, dipped her down, supporting her back and kissing her sweetly. Quinn screeched, taking in by surprise but returned the kiss. She was scared, a tiny bit inside of her was shaken to her core on how fast they were moving. Sometimes she would wonder is Sam was going to be that one person she would come home to every day, wake up to him every day, be his wife, have his children, live wealthy and steady or poor and struggling. Quinn was eager for graduation, after that, she was no longer a student at Westminster High; she was free to be Sams without the secrecy and guilt. There has been so many times where Sam just wanted to hold onto her at school, defend her when someone in the class would make a smart ass comment. Sam led the way to the sofa, sitting down watching television. He pulled Quinn who was sitting on the other side with her feet up, to his lap and kissed the top of her head, lacing his arms around her waist. The program on television was so boring, they both fell asleep.

Xxxx

It was 5:45pm, they missed dinner and had to be at San Francisco Airport by 8pm to pick up Sams parents. Sam looked around, still half asleep, startled and shot up like a bullet when he realized the time. The impact of his shock caused Quinn to wake up and fall to the ground, hearing a huge thud noise. Sam couldn't help but laugh, but then realized he just accidently hurt his girlfriend.

"Baby I'm so sorry." He said between laughed, helping her up. She smiled, laughing along. _God she's so amazing. _Sam thought. "My parents fly in soon, we better get ready." Quinn nodded, kissing under his jaw.

"Okay, I'm going to go have a shower. I smell from all that packing and unloading." Quinn laughed, looking at the still packed boxes by the front door, biting her lip.

"Well I had one this morning, I'll go move your boxes upstairs. We will get dressed, pick up my parents and order take out tonight sound good?" Sam put his hands on her shoulders, kissing her forehead. Quinn nodded, walking up the staircase.

Quinn walked into the bathroom, putting a bright purple towel she brought from home on the top of the glass of the shower. Sams bathroom was pretty average sized, it had white tiles on the floor with an ocean blue wall patterned with matching tiles. His shower was a pull out door, but it startled Quinn when it made a loud noise once it shut. She turned on the tap, mixing hot and cold, stuck her head under the running water and started to lather up soap on a baby pink cleansing cloth. Once she placed a small amount of shampoo in her hair and ran it through her wet mid length blonde hair, Quinn screeched when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and the noise of that shower door again. She turned her head and saw Sam.

"You're sneaky, you're supposed to be unpacking my boxes." Quinn giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Well that loading and unloading made me sweaty So I thought why not, I might as well take a shower to save some time with that hot girl i'm always fond of." He said with smirks which lead to kissing her neck, leaving soft plume kisses along her neck. Quinn didn't know if it was the hot water or her, she wanted to turn it to cold because having her hot naked boyfriend behind her was in need of a cold shower. Quinn put her arm around his neck, facing away from him. He kissed behind her ear, a long her neck, making way to the areas he could reach of her collarbone. Quinn closed her eyes, playing with his wet blonde hair, gasping once his hands made way up to her breasts. He put her nipples between his thumb and index fingers, rolling them between until they were fully erect, flicking one nipple while rolling the other. His hands wandered down her stomach, between her legs. He rubbed her around, she shaved her vagina ever since they started doing more than kiss. He rubbed her, teasing her. Once she started to let out a chaotic amount of moans he gave in and pushed two fingers inside of her. Quinn bit her lip, holding her breath as she was gasping for air due to the pleasure she was receiving. Sam pushed his fingers in deep, in and out, in and out in a rhythmical pattern. Spreading his fingers apart, flicking the sensitive nub deep inside of her.

"F-f-faster." Quinn moaned, her lower belly aching and filled with fire. Sam moved his fingers at a fast pase, pumping his fingers inside of her, making grunting noises at the same time. "Come for me baby." He whispered, feeling her grind against his fingers. She felt something, fire between her legs and she started to leak, she came. "Hey Q, I want to try something." Sam bit his lip, sucking on her neck. He could see the previous marks from the night before.

"Mhmmm?" Quinn turned her head to look at him.

"I-I want to do you...from behind. Like...yeah?" He sounded nervous when he asked her, he only got this girl to have sex with him last night and he was thinking he wanted too much _Now I want to fuck her in the ass? What is wrong with me, she will say no_ but Quinn didn't object, she just reached between his legs, bent over in front of him and pressed her backside to his cock. The wetness from her and the water made it easy for him to push inside of her, he went carefully, knowing she wasn't used to this penetration. Quinn whimpered at the pain at first but once his thrusts started to go slow she got used to it. Her hands up against the wall, bent over, Sam was thrusting into her ass. _Wow I haven't even given him a head job and he's doing this wow ow, this hurts, but oh my god it's so good_ Quinn moaned, this wasn't something she wanted to get used to. Sam noticed the uncomfortablility with this so he pulled out of her, he turned the tap off, lifted her up onto his waist and carried her out of the bathroom, immediately dropping her forcefully on his bed, pushing his penis inside of her this time to finish what they started. Quinn smiled at him, her eyes rolling at the back of her head as she whimpered for more, he thrusted into her hard and fast, he felt like a pile driver. Her insides were screaming to her core, that feeling of him pushing into her felt new and improved to her every time. They didn't have a condom on, but she trusted him not to come in her to risk anything.

"Oh god, oh god, oh my godddddd." Quinn moaned, turning into a scream.

"Fuck baby, you're so t-tight, b-baby oh my god." Sam lifted up one of her legs as he drilled into her fast, watching her breasts bounce. "Babe, touch your tits for me." Quinn reached up and started playing with her nipples, watching him as he fucked her. She looked down and saw him going in and out at her, it was amazing. She dropped her head back not being able to hold it up because she couldn't contain from screaming. He kept his pace at a steady rhythm, with the occasional lightning speed thrust here and there. He could feel her walls tighten around him, the inside of her gripping his cock as he pushed in and out of her a couple more times at lightning speed.

"I-I'm going to come, baby..oh fuck." Sam said slowing down.

"Do it on my stomach...try and aim for my stomach." Sam looked at her like she was crazy, but listened. He pulled out of her, gave his length a few pumps and watched the white substance launch onto her stomach. He looked down at her stomach, his eyes wide on the amount of come he produced, the white, sticky substance dripping around her belly button, a few splashes on her breasts. Sam tried to catch his breath, running his hands through his hair.

"W-wow..." He said, removing himself from between her legs, trying to catch his breath.

"T-that was...wow." Quinn looked down at the come on her stomach, shocked at the amount he let out.

"Sorry for...um making a mess." Sam kissed her on the cheek, he could hear her breathe and watched her stomach breathe in and out with the come still dripping around it. He got onto his feet, reached into his closet and grabbed a towel for Quinn to clean herself up with. Quinn wiped herself with the towel and looked at his naked body still standing there. She was still fascinated by the size of his cock, his was the first one she had seen up front but she knew it was a lot bigger than average. Sam walked out of his room, Quinn was still laying back thinking about what they just did. She lost her virginity the night before, now she's trying new things with him. _This is the best Christmas vacation ever. _She thought to herself. Sam walked in again with a navy blue dress, red belt and white cardigan in hand.

"Here, I brought you some clothes. We need to pick my parents up in 20 minutes and we need to beat traffic." Sam said handing her the clothes then throwing on his own, standing between his closets.

"Will they like me?" Quinn asked, fixing up her hair.

"Of course they will! They're open minded people Quinn. I mean, if they found out you were my student they will flip out but at me, not you." Sam laughed, throwing on a dark grey t-shirt.

"I'm terrible at first impressions." She said, looking down, standing beside the bed and throwing on her dress.

"You had me when I first saw you." He looked over at her smirking, causing that crimson color to her cheeks. They both got ready to meet Sams parents and were out the door just in time.

**A/N:**** I enjoy smut ok? Lol, Anyway you know the drill, reviews, talk to me if you want to I don't bite, suggestions. Adios! X Jess**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Standing around at San Francisco Airport was risky, due to them being caught. San Francisco was a large city but Sam knew, knowing his chances, they were bound to run into somebody that they knew. Quinn was worried about what Sams parents would think of her but Sam was more worried they would suspect her being one of his "top" students (She was his top student for many reasons). Quinn decided to stay with Laura while Sam's parents were there so they wouldn't risk or get his parents suspicious. Near the rear gate, where Sam's parents plane was due to land in a minute now, they stood there. They weren't hand in hand just in case but Sam couldn't resist, he placed Quinns hand behind his back and stroked her hand with the tip of his thumb.

"What are you doing?" Quinn shot a dark stare at him, causing his hand to move back to his side, away from hers.

"Stroking your hand, what does it look like?" Sam smirked. She couldn't help but smile, she wanted him to touch her, in many ways possible.

"We're here as friends, if anyone asks"

"We weren't friends in the shower beforehand"

"Shut it you. Now, if anyone asks we are here to pick up an exchange student from Germany." Quinn moved slightly away from him, killing her inside.

"Why Germany? Aren't they the bad guys, like Hitler and stuff?" Sam looked curious.

"You're the teacher here." Sam loved his adorable ways and the way he played dumb.

"Fine but who's going to ask?" Sam asked.

"We might run into teachers or the principal or councilors." Quinn continued to talk until Sam ran up to a couple, in their mid-40s and hugged them both tight. Quinn knew they were his parents instantly, but she stood back, looking nervous and twiddling her thumbs in an awkward fashion.

"Hey ma, dad…it's good to see you, you both look great." Sam smiled, helping his mother with her bags.

"Samuel, you look great also. You look like you're doing well, sending you off to college was a good choice." Edward Evans said to his son, holding him again and patting his back.

"Yes Sammy, you look wonderful. Now I'm starved, let's get our luggage downstairs and eat." Valarie Evans smiled; she was an older, female version of her son. She put her arm around her husband's back, leaning against him looking extremely tired. Sam looked around and noticed Quinn wasn't by his side, he noticed her looking down, playing with her fingers. He motioned her towards him, she looked up and hesitantly walked his way. Once she was close, Sam placed his arm around her waist, he didn't care who was watching, nor did he think.

"Mom, Dad this is my girlfriend Quinn." Sam smiled, also nervous. Valarie smiled at her, Edward nodded then looked at Sam as to say "you picked a good looker"

"Wow son when you said you had a girlfriend I expected her to have red hair and freckles and braces, not a gorgeous blonde girl like this, hello Quinn I'm Edward Evans." Edward placed his hand to shake, Quinn took it and shook his hand. She just nodded. "This is my lovely wife and mother of my children Valarie." Edward looked at his wife then looked confused and embarrassed when Valarie swooped towards Quinn and hugged her tightly.

"Quinn dear, it's nice to meet you. When Sam said he had a girlfriend, I didn't expect her to be so beautiful." Quinn blushed at his mother's compliment.

"Mom…what do you think I have low standards?" Sam looked embarrassed also.

"Well you did have a handful of girls in high school son. Remember that girl with the frail black hair, with the snaggle tooth and the wide man jaw. She looked like she came straight off the street and into your bed" Edward laughed.

"Edward! And yes Sam you have had a rough choice with the girls." Valarie cut in. Quinn laughed at his parents, Sam wasn't so impressed or amused.

"Ok enough, let's get your bags and go!" Sam rushed, letting go of Quinns hand and walked down the escalator to the luggage claim. Quinn stood behind Sam and talked to his parents, just telling basic stories of Sam when he was younger as they claimed their luggage.

Xxxxx

Sam was laying in his bed, grading papers. The small lamp on his bed side table was on, he had his thick rimmed glasses and a red pen in hand. The door creaked open, it was 1am and Quinn had her handbag on her shoulder, smiling.

"Wow your parents are something. Your mom is wonderful, now I can see where you get your sweetness from and your father, wow he's handsome, if I was 20 years older" Quinn smiled. Sam took off his glasses and quirked his eyebrow.

"Okay number one, gross, number two he is a married man and three, they live to embarrass the living shit out of me." Sam let out a small whine.

"That's what parents are for, when I was 12 my mom bought my first bra and had to yell it in the store, even though I had no chest and my breasts were the size of mosquito bites." Quinn crossed her arms.

"They aren't mosquitos now; they're lovely firm playful toys." Sam smirked, earning an eye roll from Quinn.

"Funny, now are you okay for now? I'm gonna head to Lauras." Quinn fixed her handbag, which was falling off her shoulder.

"Why can't you stay here?" Sam asked.

"Because I don't want it to seem like we're serious to your parents. I don't want them to think we're you know…plans or anything. Your mom was talking about rings for crying out loud." Quinn slapped her hands to her sides.

"We are serious, so who says we can't show my parents how much I love you? They go home in a few weeks and they will go home thinking you're nothing more than my girlfriend." Sam just wanted her to stay with him, he wanted to hold her and sleep next to her, make love to her when she wanted it. He did love her, he loves her so much he forgets she's his student, a minor, age is but a number.

"I-I'm going to Lauras Sam…I'll see you in the morning! We can have brunch at the bistro or something. My treat." Quinn smiled.

"Okay I'm not letting you pay for food, I'm the one with the job here and why can't you just stay?" Sam eagerly wanted her to stay.

"I gotta go. Babe, I'll be back soon." Quinn let out a small smile.

"Okay, whatever." Sam mumbled under his breath. "Sorry if school is more important than some stupid non serious relationship." He said just as Quinn was out of earshot, but she still managed to hear him.

"What did you say?" Quinn said, not looking impressed with his comment.

"I said, sorry if school is more important than some stupid non serious relationship." One he said it louder, she was pissed off.

"Okay, since when was school more important? If it was, I wouldn't have fallen for you to begin with wiseguy." Quinn crossed her arms in a bitch matter.

"I love you, can we not fight? My rents are downstairs and I-"

"And you what? Go on Sam, go on about how you think school is more important." Quinn cocked her head to the side, Sam just looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"You don't want to stay with me because you're too scared of getting caught and to be honest, when I'm with you I don't care if we get caught. I don't care if my boss walks in on us having sex, I just want you Quinn…I want you all day, everyday. I know it's hard, it's worse for me because if we get caught, I'm the one who will get fired, I'm the one who will never get a job, I'm the risk here. You will still get college, still get a life." Sam looked upset, Quinns face flushed from anger to sympathy, but she couldn't take it.

"Goodnight Sam. I-I'll see you in the morning." Quinn walked out the door, Sam went up to follow her but she was already out the door.

"Fuck." He threw his pen at the wall.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Quinn hadn't spoken to Sam since their fight, she bumped into him in the halls at school but she kept walking. She loved him; in fact, she loved him way too much to risk anything. The whole speech he made about if anyone finds out about them, then consequences like the termination of his job will occur. Some days, Quinn would head over to Lauras and complain about how much of a jerk Sam is, then those words would turn into tears and she would only feel like running to his place, hugging him and saying sorry.

"If he doesn't want to get fired, then he has to keep this a secret Quinn, you deserve better but I can't not picture you two together." Laura was lying down on the bed in her pajamas, eating fruchocs. Quinn never saw Laura much since she started dating Santana.

"Yes but you don't get it! I love the idiot. I just want to go to the movies with him, in town. Not at some foreign cinema where they show the Japanese version of Casablanca every Friday night. I mean I want to sit at a cinema, in English, in color!" Quinn groaned, pacing back and forth Laura's bedroom.

"Relax, Finn Hudsons birthday is coming up and he's throwing a killer party. Santana and I are going; you should totally come, get your mind off Sam for a while. "Laura persisted. Quinn thought about it but she wasn't really the party type of girl, plus she misses Sam, she would much rather sit in his apartment and watch Tron but she had to make a stand; she wanted to be apart from him for a while but she wasn't going to the party, she wanted to make up with Sam before she started partying.

Xxxx

Sam sent her constant messages, missed calls, facebook messages. He had to talk to her, so he did the unthinkable; he had to get her in trouble. It was a school day, high school kids walking up the hall, Sam went into his class, not making eye contact with the blonde girl he has fallen for.

"Alright class, today is going to be a little different. To reward all of you who passed yesterday's midterms; you're excused to a game of volleyball out on the courts for the rest of the lesson." After a few cheers, a few peers high fiving one another and a few groans. "All of you who failed, you'll be asked to stay in the class, with me, for a study lesson. Mr. Jackson will take everyone else out." All of the class, minus a few out the back and Quinn, got up and started to walk out the door. Sam knew Quinn failed her midterm paper, he hated writing that big F on her paper, he wanted to pass her but that would be wrong. Quinn was miserable; she didn't like to have to admit to failing. She passed every class, except for the one Sam of course taught her.

"Now, of you remaining. You'll all be asked to hit the books, get studying." Sam sat behind his desk, put on his glasses and began to write. Now was his time to win his time alone with Quinn. That was if his plan worked. He took a deep breath and hoped for the best. He hated himself for what he was about to do.

"Miss Fabray, I was particularly disappointed in yours, you can do so much better." Sam knew that would more than likely piss her off, publicly confronting her. Even if it was 6 other students and the first conversation they have had in weeks.

"Um, I really tried Mr. Evans, I really did." Quinn put her head down, not wanting to make eye contact with him. Was he really doing this?

"Yes but this school and I have a policy here, you fail the year, you do summer school." Sam has his teacher attitude on. He was just happy to be talking to her, no matter the circumstance.

"No, I-I can't go to summer school. My mom will kill me. You have to let me redo the test." Quinn was looking at him now; she wouldn't go down without a fight and needed to graduate.

"I'm sorry Quinn but that's the rules. The Principal will send home a note and you'll be enrolled in summer school. End of discussion." Sam wanted to bite his tongue but it was too late, Quinn threw her bag over her shoulder and stormed out of the class. "Quinn…QUINN." Sam yelled out the door, he couldn't leave due to code of conduct.

Xxxx

"So he just called you out? That's real low Q, even for me." Santana said chewing on the end of a churro purchased from the cart out the front of the restaurant her; Quinn and Laura were sitting inside. Quinn decided to let it spill about her and Sam, even if Laura told her to begin with it's just, Quinn never knew that part.

"He told me I had to go to summer school; I can't go to summer school. It won't go so well on my college application." Quinn sighed and nearly planted her face inside her oyster appetizer.

"So you're going to college now? What happened to staying here because of your boyfriend?" Laura giggled as Santana's hand went up her leg.

"You really think he's my boyfriend? We haven't talked since the night I met his parents. Today's little outburst was the first conversation we had in weeks. He's probably dating someone his own age who isn't jailbait."

"Girl I say, goes to Finns party with us tonight, get completely trashed and lose your v card with some guy in the losers bedroom." Santana suggested, earning a hard elbow to the side by her girlfriend. Quinn blushed, moving her eyes side to side. Santana's mouth went wide open, realizing what she was intending.

"No way…you didn't." Santana gasped, Laura nodded and Quinn just blushed, her cheeks turning red, combining with the pink blusher she applied before their dinner. "That jerk took your virginity?" Santana whispered.

"No he took her flower, those were her exact words." Laura laughed.

"Shut up, I didn't say he took my flower, I said we had a lovely night and I ended up making love for the first time."

"Please Quinn; making love is for old people. It was certified, grade a sex but I wouldn't call it grade A since you got an F." Santana giggled, earning another elbow to the ribs. "Okay, sorry." Santana shrugged. "Just go to Finns party, you'll have a good time, meet some nice people and Mr. Evans won't even be on your mind."

"You know, it's odd when people call him Mr. Evans." Quinn smiled; she needed to stop thinking of him.

"Alright, but I won't call him Sam, he's not my man, I have my lady right here." Santana grabbed Laura's hand and smiled.

"She's right Quinn, come to the party with us. Even if it's for an hour, you'll have fun." Laura rested her head on her girlfriends shoulder, talking to her best friend in front of her.

"Fine, I'll go but you'll be carrying me home." Quinn giggled.

"Alright, that's my girls!" Santana cheered, pulling Laura and Quinn aside of her once they were done at the restaurant.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Take your shirt of, shirt off hey, take your shirt off shirt off yeah, and hey twist it in the air like a motherfucking helicopter_

Those were the lyrics coming out of the large sound system beyond Finn Hudsons living room. Hundreds of high school students, people playing beer pong, body shots, stripping, various couples making out in the corners. Quinn, Santana and Laura (hand in hand) all walked inside the party. Quinn felt like the third wheel but she loved Laura, Santana was growing on her.

"Wow, play some good music Hudson, T-pain is totally crap amigo." Santana ran up to the host, all of a sudden a cup was in her hand.

"Hey Santana, Laura…Quinn?" Finn had to double take, to see if it was Quinn Fabray at his party. "My my my, it's Quinn Fabray. First time I've seen your pretty little ass at these parties." Finn laughed, half dancing to the tunes out of his stereo, Santana's hand meeting the back of his head.

"Shut it, that's my girl Quinn and if you mess with her, you'll see the wrath that is Santana Lopez you hear?" Santana let him know whose boss, typical Santana. Finn mouthed "sorry" to Quinn, she smiled and just nodded. Laura and Santana hit the floor as Quinn was standing next to Finn.

"So…cool party huh? I think everyone from school is here. It's kind of rad now the hottest girl in school is at my party." Finn smiled, putting his arm around Quinn, making her a little uncomfortable.

"I know I wasn't invited but, Santana and Laura kind of…dragged me along." Quinn held her hands behind her back, moving side to side with her feet. Finn moved closer, holding a can of beer in one hand and his other around Quinn's shoulder.

"It's fine, welcome to casa de Hudson, where the magic and fun happens. You wanna drink, we have wine." Finn laughed, nodding at one of his Neanderthal friends who walked past.

"You're assuming I'm too good to drink the hard stuff? Because to be honest –"

"Wow, calm down blondie, I didn't mean it like that. I just assumed…here let me get you a punch." Finn looked mortified and left to get Quinn a cup of party punch. Quinn pulled out her phone, she missed seeing "missed call (1) SAM" on her screen, but lately he stopped calling, he finally got the hint but she missed him. She loved him; she wanted to run to him, to tell him she cares about him. But no, she needs to stand up for herself, show him the mature, responsible young adult she is. Waiting for Finn, she ended up backing herself up onto a sofa, sitting down, imagining what her life could be like with Sam.

_Some on baby, come on, smile for the camera. It was June 21__st__ 2019, Sam Evans, his newlywed bride, Quinn Evans and their baby girl Daina, the family was playing in their backyard. Daina was born on September 2__nd__, 2017, she was unexpected but the married couple loved her with all their heart. Sam, still a teacher, working as an early childhood developer at the local elementary school, next to Dainas childcare center and Quinn, a hard working Law School student and a full time mom at heart. Quinn was in her final year of college, she was happily married with a lovely blonde haired, green eyed child and her husband, she was lucky to have him by her side. _

"_Baby, say cheese, say cheese ok?" Quinn giggled, holding the camera up at her daughter. Daina poked her tongue out, blowing a short raspberry and giggling. Daina was bubbly, her lips were a dark pink and just like her fathers, her hair was golden, a bit lighter in the sun and her eyes were large, a large green with long eyelashes that flicked her every time she blinked. Quinn was so happy, so blessed to have this wonderful family. _

"_Dada I wan my iwce cweam my head it hot dada." Little Daina said to her father, waddling over to his lap as he sat on the childs swing. _

"_Not until after dinner baby, but I'll give you extras if you smile for mommy ok?" Daina laughed, turning around to her mother and running for her leg. _

"_Cweese momma cweseeeee." The nearly 2 year old grinned, her teeth just showing. Sam heard a beeping noise coming from his pocket._

"_Ah shoot, it's the school. I have to go down for an emergency meeting. I'll be back soon before you know it." Sam leaned down to his daughter, looked into her eyes and kissed her nose. "Now you be good for mommy, I'll be back home and we will watch an hour of playhouse Disney ok?" Sam grabbed his daughter's hand, looking at his wife and smiling. Daina nodded. "Good girl." Sam got up, walked to his wife and kissed her on the lips. "I love you so much. Here's your drink." _

"Quinn? Quinn here's your drink." Finn Hudson was handing her a red cup, looking confused. Quinn was in a daze, she did imagine what her life would be like with Sam. She managed to picture a future with him, a life. She wanted that, a daughter, maybe 3, maybe a son or 2 as well. A daughter who looked just like her younger sister Kiara. All Quinn knew was, no matter the consequences, she loved him.

"I'm sorry Finn but… I have a meeting, I have to attend to…for uh…study. Tell Santana and Laura I'll be back to pick them up. I'm sorry." Quinn grabbed her purse and headed out the door, leaving Finn confused to why she was in such a rush. She jumped into her car, put the pedal down and sped down to Sam's apartment. Practicing to what she was going to say in the car, all the way through, thinking about how she wanted a future with him. Nothing else feels more like home than he does, when you want someone or if you want to know who will be the one you spend the rest of your life with, you picture it and all Quinn pictured was a blonde hair, green eyed, big lipped man who owned her heart.

Quinn parked her car out the front, not bothering to lock the doors and ran to his door. After a few fast knocks, she heard a chain being removed from the inside and opening the door was a red headed woman, dressed in sweats and a white tank top. Was this the woman Sam dated in high school he briefly talked about?

"Hello? Hi, how can I help you?" The woman said, her eyes were so big and blue. Was Quinn in for a rough competition?

"Uh hi, I'm here to see Sam…is he here?" Quinn felt awkward, her heart was sinking to her stomach and she thought the worst, hell, it was the worst. A guys ex doesn't just walk back into their life and answers their door dressed like they're at home.

"He is but he's on the phone. You can come in…are you one of his students?" The woman asked.

"Something like that…I'm Quinn." Quinn didn't want to be rude.

"I'm Genevieve, Sam's fiancée."

And from that moment, Quinn felt like she hit rock bottom and her heart was ready to shoot out of her stomach.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I'm Genevieve, Sam's fiancée." The red headed girl at the door of Sam's apartment said. Quinn was confused, a little lost maybe. She didn't know what she felt right now, like her heart was throbbing in the pit of her stomach, right up to her throat, she could feel her heart beat inside her throat and her gut twisting in a nauseous motion. She felt like storming inside, knocking over the red headed girl and slapping Sam right in the face, but she was too in shock to even move.

"Can I help you?" The girl said. Quinn's mouth dropped from an o form to a long drop. Quinn stood there with her mouth opened. She needed to say something, anything that wasn't coming off as stupid.

"Uh, yeah is Sam home?" Quinn finally said something, shaking her head, trying to snap back to reality.

"No, he's out. I'll tell him you dropped by though, what's your name?" Genevieve asked.

"Quinn, tell him Quinn came by." Quinn's voice broke; she turned around and went back to her car, driving back to Finn Hudson's party.

Genevieve closed the door, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. She was in town to visit her family; she stopped by Sams to convince him to get back together. Turns out, she was still in love with him, but the feelings were not mutual.

"Who was at the door?" Sam asked, he was sitting on his couch, playing a video game, looking interested.

"No one, just door knockers of some kind. I told them to go away." Genevieve said, circling her red hair on the tip of her finger.

"What do you want anyway Gen, why are you here?" Sam queried.

"You Sammy, I miss you a lot and I want us together. I'll quit my job and come here for work." Genevieve said, looking at him but he was too busy paying attention to his video game.

"No, look I have a girlfriend ok? I would be lying if I said I didn't care about you but I love her ok? Respect my life now and I'll respect yours." Sam put his control down, noting the conversation he was getting a bit too serious.

"I know, but I was your first love…we can work things out." She pleaded.

"Look, I'll be here for you and I'll be more than happy to be your friend but I moved on Gen, you should to. Besides, you're separated! You got married not long after we broke up and you have a baby, I can't be the guy who comes between families." Sam looked down.

"The thing with Dean was a mistake. I was too upset over our break up; I jumped the hoop too quickly. He married me because I was pregnant and now he has a girlfriend who lives in San Diego, the divorce is final in April." Genevieve alleged.

"Still Gen…I can't do that to you…" Sam said, looking down. Genevieve nodded, she was a little messed up with the divorce and trying to raise a 3 month old baby.

"Girlfriend hey? How come I haven't heard about her before?" Genevieve asked, smirking a little.

"Well…we aren't on talking terms right now but we will talk soon. I love her, she's great, amazing, her smile is beautiful it just lights up a room, her best friend is gay and she still loves her the way she always has. She is perfect, her hair flows perfectly, and she's good at everything she does. Gen can you just understand how much I love her? I loved you but now I don't, I mean, I love you as a friend and you'll always have a place in my heart but Quinn is my heart now, she has been for a while and hopefully she will be for a long time." Sam took a breath. Telling his ex-girlfriend all these feelings towards a girl she doesn't even know, it felt good. Genevieve's eyes lit up a little, she had never seen him so happy, so in love.

"Well I can say I'm a little disappointed Sam but I understand. If you can't be happy with me, you can always be happy with someone else and you are. I'm sorry. Wait, did you say her name was Quinn?" Genevieve said, realizing the girl who appeared on the front porch not long ago, her name was also Quinn.

"Yeah, Quinn? Why?" Sam raised his eyebrow; he knew the look on Gens face way too well.

"She was at the door; I didn't know who she was so I told her you weren't here." All of a sudden Genevieve felt guilty.

"Are you serious? Shit, did she say where she was going?" Sam stood up, instantly going for his jacket and car keys.

"No, I'm sorry." Genevieve looked down. 15 minutes ago, she would have been glad that Quinn had left but after hearing his speech and looking in how happy he really was with this girl, she felt sorry for him, guilty to the exact.

"Gen I think you should go back to your mom and dads…I'll call you in the morning but I just need to be alone right now or with Quinn." Sam wasn't angry at her, he was just frustrated. Gen didn't mention the part when she told her she was his fiancée, that would have drove him insane.

"Alright, I'll go. Call me ok?" Genevieve said, she nodded at him. "Find her, tell her everything you told me and talk to her." Gen said, opening his front door. Sam watched her as she got inside her car and drove off. What perfect timing for his ex-girlfriend to visit, if she wasn't there, Quinn would most likely be in his arms right now, but Sams luck wasn't always the best. He wasn't blaming Genevieve, he was blaming himself for the stupid fight he and Quinn had when his parents came to visit. All holidays his parents asked where his mystery girlfriend was, but Quinn didn't want to see him. Sam logged onto Facebook, he had a couple of his students on his profile also some who didn't have private settings. He looked onto Laura's profile, who added him so people wouldn't suspect anything when he added Quinn on his friends list. He saw her most recent statuses and her check in point.

**Laura May Samson Checked in at Finn Hudson's Crib! – With Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and 22 others. **

**Santana Lopez **Finns party is going off! Sitting with my girl and the best girl Quinn!

**Quinn Fabray, Laura May Samson, Finn Hudson and 11 others like this.**

**Laura May Samson: **Love you baby!

**Quinn Fabray:** I need a drink, or three, or ten.

Sam knew where Quinn was, at Finn Hudson's party. Sam didn't want to be the party pooper and crash the party, so he decided to dress to the teenager standard and try to at least fit in, to find Quinn.

Xxxx

Quinn arrived back to Finns party, she cried most of the way home but once she was in the company of her friends, the tears stopped streaming and the alcohol started pouring.

"Forget that jerk Quinn, he's going to end up in prison and you'll end up with a guy who deserves you." Santana said, wrapping her arms around a half drunken, miserable Quinn.

"Get me another drink will you please Laura." Quinn asked, Laura nodded, stumbling over the table to where the alcoholic beverages were. She had a few too many drinks as well as everyone else in the party. Santana held her, stroking her hair. "I want to get over him, he's getting married and he loves that red headed bitch. He told me she was MARRIED the LIAR the JERK." Quinn yelled, mumbling her words. Quinn stood up, walking over to a drunken and awkwardly dancing Finn Hudson. "My Finn Hudson, you should dance with me." Quinn smirked, holding a cup of Rum in one hand and putting her other on his chest.

"Yeah sure Quinn." Finn smiled, grabbing her waist and dancing with her. As they danced to the beat of the music, along with the other drunken teenagers in the house, they started off at a distance, then closer, then closer, to the fact she started to grind against his leg. Finns hands moved from her waist down to her ass. If Quinn was sober, she would be hiding in a corner or not there at all, she would still be at Laura's house or run away to her family in Arizona. But no, she continued to grind against the tall boys leg, then he made his move, moving his lips towards hers. Quinn slid her tongue into his mouth, running her fingers through his short dark brown hair.

"Want to go upstairs?" Quinn whispered in his ear, continuing to kiss him passionately. Finn gulped, and then nodded. He looked nervous, but they were both too drunk to care.

"QUINNYS GETTING SOME WOO!" Santana yelled out, continuing to make out with Laura on the sofa and over 20 horny teenage boys watching them. Quinn pulled Finn upstairs; their lips did not separate at all from the bottom of the steps to the door. Quinn pulled back to shut the door, shutting it with her leg. She locked the door, smirking at him with a seductive smile, she was horny at that point, and she wanted to have sex. Not particularly with Finn Hudson but he was something, she always knew he was hot.

"I want you to do me against this door, right here, right now." Quinn demanded. She unhooked her bra from the back of her dress, pulling it out from under her dress, and then she pulled down her panties, kicking them off her feet and sliding them on the ground. Finn nodded, unzipping his pants. He was intoxicated, so was she, Finn walked over to the drunken girl and felt his cock rise against her thigh. He lifted her up, his hands under her thighs and stuck his length inside of her. He was big, she moaned with pleasure but her heart was telling her this was wrong. "Fuck Finn…Jesus Christ." She moaned. He trusted against her, her head rolling and hitting the white wooden door. They went on for 10 minutes, Finn screaming just before he reached his climax. "Fuck, Sam." She bit her lip, trying not to make more noise for the people down stairs but all of a sudden everything stopped. Finn slipped out of her and looked at her.

"My names Finn baby, you know that." Finn smirked, kissing her neck. Quinn all of a sudden realized what she had just done.

"Finn…I'm really sorry…I'm drunk, I don't want you to think this is any more than…" Next thing you know, Quinn's knees hit the ground and a pile of her own vomit was in front of her, near Finns feet. Finn sat down next to her, rubbing her back, pulling her hair back as she puked.

"GET LAURA." Quinn ordered as she puked more on the ground, Finn took her order and ran downstairs to get her best friend. A few minutes later, both Santana and Laura both ran upstairs, both in shock to what they saw on the ground, a sick Quinn, half naked, in a pile of her own vomit. They both stood her up, Laura wiping Quinn's face and Santana stroking her hair. "Finn, I'm so sorry." Quinn was now crying. She felt horrible, she had just had meaningless sex, she was drunk, her brain was not functioning, her body didn't agree with her and her lunch has all on the bedroom floor. Finn looked worried, he was sobering up. Santana raised her eyebrow at him, looking at Finn just in his boxer shorts. She knew exactly what went on.

"Did you guys do it? I was joking when I said to get some Quinn." Santana said, brushing the girl's hair back as she breathed heavily.

"Y-yes but only for a few minutes." Finn finished Quinn sentence, he knew she was too sick to even talk right now.

"God damn it, Finn go downstairs. We need girl time." Laura yelled, Finn nodded, not wanting to make anything worse or upset the girls. Quinn curled into a ball, shaking and crying. "Gosh Quinny you get drunk once and you're a bloody mess." Laura laughed a little, trying to cheer the drunken best friend of hers in front of her.

"Never aga-BLEUGH." Quinn threw up, this time on Santana's dress. All the noise in the room right now was Santana screeching and Quinn gaging.

"Baby can you go get a cold glass of water? And maybe a Tylenol. After you clean yourself up of course." Laura asked her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I'll be back." Santana stood up; holding her dress up so none of Quinn's body fluids would drip down. Quinn finally began to breathe back to normal; Laura helped her up and laid her down on the bed behind her. It looked like Finns parents bed.

"Laura, I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry ok?" Quinn started to cry.

"Relax girl, you're drunk. You have nothing to be sorry for, you made a mistake but everyone makes mistakes when they are drunk. Even if it is bumping uglies with the school jerk." Laura giggled. Quinn sighed.

"I'm taking a long shower tomorrow, after I sleep in and recover." Quinn slowly started to sober up, after all the puking.

"Just close your eyes, you'll wake up in the morning and I'll pick you up. Finn will let you stay."

"How will you know he will?"

"The jerk stuck his dick inside of you while you were drunk, his dick will be ripped off by an angry lesbian if he doesn't." That caused Quinn to laugh, Laura dating Santana was a good thing, Laura was becoming more like her girlfriend and defending herself. Good self esteem.

"You're the best Laura; I hope this is a night I will forget." Quinn said slowly, she was beginning to fall asleep, until Santana stormed through the door.

"Quinn, Mr. Evans is here." Santana yelled, Quinn heard "Mr. Evans." And straight away she sat up but failed, her body threw her back down. It was a sign to rest. Sam walked into the room, receiving many looks and whispers about why he was at this party; after all, he taught a majority of the children at this party.

"Quinn…what's wrong?" Sam asked, his nose turning up due to the smell of alcohol, sex and vomit.

"A teenage boys party, what do you expect Mr. Evans." Laura said, crossing her arms. Both Santana and Laura crossed their arms in front of the adult in front of them.

"Quinn…you came over before, I want to tell you something." Sam walked over to the bed she was laying on; he sat on the end, stroking her hair softly. She didn't make eye contact with him.

"You love her don't you…?" Quinn whispered. Both Laura and Santana backed off, slowly walking out the door to leave the pair alone.

"Who? You Quinn, I love you." He alleged.

"Genevieve, Sam…Genevieve." Quinn said quite slowly, she was drifting off now.

"No Quinn, I love you." Sam repeated himself over and over again.

"Fiancé…Sam…"

"What are you talking about? She's my ex-girlfriend baby. Can you just tell me why you are here, you're nearly naked, you smell like booze and vomit and you're obviously under the influence" Sam was getting worried.

"I came to this party…a reason, you hurt me…I saw you loved her and came here…I had sex with Finn…now I'm here. Are you happy now? I had a perfect life until I met you. I was a virgin, I didn't have feelings for anyone, my family was here, I didn't have to lie to my friends, my family, my entire life is a lie…I can't deal with this or you anymore Sam…you hurt me, I would live in peace if you just left me alone." Quinn sounded serious and she didn't blame the alcohol, most of it was slowly getting out of her system. Sam stood there in shock; he didn't want to believe the words she was saying. She had sex with another guy and now she's telling him to leave.

"No Quinn, I can't live with myself without you. You're the best thing in my life." He was getting frustrated.

"Just go…let me sleep." Quinn closed her eyes. Sam stood up; he looked at her for a few minutes as her sleeping body rested on the bed. This was like sleeping beauty, except the princess was telling the prince to go his own way. Prince Phillip came to Aurora to break the curse of sleeping death but instead, the drunken princess was sleeping peacefully with regret and the prince had to go back on his white horse and turn around to misery and pain. He was thankful she was asleep; he didn't want her to see him cry. He hated seeing her hurt but he was right, their relationship was full of secrets and lies. So Sam threw the blanket over her sleeping body, he kissed her forehead softly, walked to the door and turned off the lights, leaving the premises without any questions to why a teacher was at this party. He was broken, torn; he didn't know what to carry on next. She was a child, he was a man, and their story could never be told.

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the lack of updates lately this year has been pretty hectic. This story isn't over; it still has a fair way to go. Sorry for the poor writing, I write these chapters in class so I'm usually distracted in some way but I do try! Feel free to send me a message here on tumblr ( .com) or twitter ladylips, if you wanna talk to me about the story or anything, or ideas! **

**I felt kinda weird about Quinn/Finn, but it was for drama purposes and the ending to this chapter. I'll try and post chapter 19 by the end of the week, if you're lucky maybe tomorrow night or Friday night. **

**Cheers**

**Jess xo**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_You are my sweetest downfall_

A month passed by and not one moment in that month did Sam not think about Quinn Fabray. He missed the looks she would give him in class, the kisses, the sex, the cuddles, the sneaking around but he knew that their break up was for the best. Quinn tempted to withdraw from his class but considering it was a main aspect of her future, she stuck with it, trying to avoid Sam in all ways possible. Some days, he would call in sick, where he would lay in bed all day and think about the mess he had become since that night at Finn Hudson's party. He started to grow a beard, not too much but just stubble to look a bit dirty, his boss recommended stress leave, but Sam didn't want any questions raised to why he was how he was. He went out occasionally, getting intoxicated and sleeping with girls who were his age. He didn't understand the thrill of it, so he stopped after a week. This month was too long for Sam, he just needed Quinn back but, his irrational fear of her moving on, was slightly becoming true. His parents were worried, Laura's parents were worried about Quinn, but the smile on her face, obviously fake and veiled, remained a glow.

It was September, a typical school day. Quinn hated Wednesdays because it was where she had double Media, where she had to spend a whole two hours in her day with Sam. Quinn was one of the first ones in the room, she liked to be early so she didn't have to have that awkward "You're late" conversation with Sam, and she tried to keep their talk as little as possible. She tried to work things out with Finn but he wound up with a girlfriend, one being the irritating Rachel Berry. She made a deal with him never to speak of their little rendezvous at his party, where she mistakenly cheated on Sam. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss him, she has a framed photo of the pair when they were together on her bedside, looking madly in love, not a care in the world. Sighing as other students, including her best friend Laura walked in, she shot a smile.

"I know Qbear, another Media class." Laura chuckled, rubbing the knee of her best friend. Laura especially knew how Quinn was feeling, for the past month she had been crying on the girls shoulder about the blonde man, Laura had to sometimes cancel plans with Santana just to comfort the girl. Laura felt the tension in the room once Mr. Evans walked in. He had shaved; his blonde hair gelled up, the blue dress shirt hugging his muscles. Quinn slammed her head on her table, her right arm breaking her fall.

"Alright class, today is the day you will be presenting your oral presentations about if you were to do anything in the Media as a career choice, what would you choose and why? Or why not?" Sam clapped his hands together, grabbing his black rimmed reading glasses to push on the end of his nose.

"Now can Laura, Damien, Jordan and Quinn please prepare themselves, Laura, you're up first." Sam smiled at the girl, sitting back behind her desk. Laura shot up, looking confident but inside she was nervous with the fact of public speaking. She gave a speech about Journalism, how she would like to be a news anchor or a reporter for a famous news channel. After the class all clapped their hands, Laura wiped her forehead, making a "phew" noise after her speech was a success.

"Thanks Miss Samson for that, I loved the way you captured it. Nice pronunciation and communication with your audience, well done." Sam clapped, followed by the rest of his class. The rest of the students made their speech, some better than others, some effortless and off the top of their heads. Finally, it was down to Quinn.

"Uh now, Quinn, you're our last presenter." He smiled, just saying her name made him nervous. Quinn smoothed out the creases in her dress, clearing her throat before gracefully making her way up to the front of the class. She had cards in the palm of her hands, noted with cute stickers ,written in pink. Getting this speech right was her last chance, she couldn't fail anymore without being sent to Summer School. Her knees wobbled as Sam was looking at her from his desk. She felt like it was no one in the room, but her and him so she made her speech.

"Well despite what people think of me, Media has been something I've always wanted to do as my pathway…" She turned to Sam for a quick second, his attention was all on her, as were the rest of the class but she didn't focus on them. "Out of all things, journalism, graphics, reporting, photography, magazine articles, editing, I just want the little things to matter. I love things too easy, I'm passionate about what I do, how I do it, what I love and how I love it. "She gulped. "I don't just want the media industry to be my number one choice, I want a lot of other things to…I want love, I want a family…I want someone to love me. Sure, Media is my passion but being happy and loving is also a passion of mine because sometimes you don't know what you have until it's gone…" Sam raised his eyebrow, knowing the meaning behind her speech but listened warily. "I don't know about most of you but, we're teenagers, we'll be graduating in the matter of weeks and I can guarantee none of you know what you want to do, well me? I do…When someone comes into your life, you want nothing more than to keep them." The rims of her eyes had water on them by that point. "No matter the consequences, no m-matter the impact it has, just you and that thing you are most passionate about…" She started to break down into tears, Laura getting out of her chair to go comfort the blonde. Sam sat there in disbelief, he wanted nothing to hug her and tell her what was on his mind but he realized, he was in a classroom full of students. Laura gestured cutting her throat and that Quinn was done, earning a lazy clap response from the class. Sam cleared his throat.

"Uh, well done Quinn but you can repeat your speech when you're…not so upset." He gulped, feeling his heart in his throat. Laura wrapped her arm around Quinn, pulling her outside of the classroom. At first, she looked at Sam to make sure it was okay, he gave her the nod of approval and continued on with his class.

They were in the empty halls, Quinn slid down on the floor, her head on her knees, damp from the tears escaping her beautiful eyes. "I love him so much Laura, I can't do this anymore, and I can't." She said, her voice breaking. Laura ran Quinn's hair through her fingers, rubbing her back.

"He loves you too bear, did you see the way he looked at you during that speech? Once you started to cry, he just about lost it." She chuckled. "I bet you any money that if he was alone with you right now, you wouldn't be sitting here, you'd be in there, talking to him. Which is what you need to do…?" Laura gave a weak smile.

"Really? B-but I can't, graduation…Sam's career…I want to go to college Laura and he can't come with me. I can't risk this right now…" Quinn sobbed, wiping her tears with her delicate hands.

"Q, j-just go home ok? I'll call my Mom and tell her you'll be home early, I'll talk to Mr. Evans, tell him to meet you at my place tonight? How is that?" Laura smiled.

"Your parents.."

"Ahh, Mommy and Daddy are at a Gala tonight, you'll be alone and I'll go to Santana's." Laura nodded, trying to make things right. Quinn hugged her, her arm wrapped around her neck. Laura wiped the girl's tears. "Go, I'll talk to him." Quinn said nothing, just headed towards her locker to go back home. Laura walked back into class, Sam was mid-sentence before her looked at Laura.

"How is she doing? Is she okay?" Sam had a tone of worry in his voice.

"She's fine Sir…" Laura bobbed, heading towards her chair. She gathered Quinn's books, placing them in her own backpack. The Lunch bell rang, each student running eagerly towards the door as Sam yelled out about some assignment Laura hadn't even worked on yet. Throwing her backpack on her shoulder, Laura moved on up to Mr. Evans's desk. "Mr. Evans, a word?" Laura said in an uneasy tone.

"Sure Miss Samson, what can I do for you?" Sam said in his profession tone. Laura moved closer to his table, speaking quietly just in case people nearby were to hear or walk in.

"Quinn wants you to meet her at my place tonight…to talk…" She cocked her head to the side.

"There is nothing to talk about Laura, we ended things a month ago." Sam was still heartbroken but he wanted to see where things were going.

"Don't be ridiculous, you know what that speech was about; now cut the crap and go. You'll lose her for good if you don't." Laura was getting snappy, a habit she took in from her girlfriend.

"F-fine, but tell her It won't be for long…I don't think I could last that long with her in the same room without crying like a baby." He admitted.

"Thank you, 7pm sound okay? My parents and I will be out for the evening and I expect her to be smiling by the time I get home." Laura smirked at her teacher, walking out of the room with her head held high. Sam ran his hand through his golden hair, blowing his lips together. He had no idea what was prepared for the night he was about to come but, he needed to see Quinn and he needed to resolve the issues the two ever had.


End file.
